A Fool's Run
by Eaving1989
Summary: Jim's grown up and looking for Silver on one the most dangerous interstellar routes in the galaxy, The Fool's Run. He's confident in success, but in hiring the young pirate Izzy Jim may have gotten more than he bargained for... Jim X Izzy
1. To Fools!

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 1: To Fools

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

_Then here's to the Fools!  
Flouting the sages  
Through history's pages  
And driving the dreary old seers into rages  
The humbugging Magis  
Who prate that the wages  
Of Folly are Death--toast the Fools of all ages!_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim Hawkins had always loved the Montressor Spaceport. He loved its life, its colour, and its surprises. Around every corner something could be waiting that he'd never seen before, a new race, a sight, a smell, alien gadgets… the list went on. Of course, he would never tell anyone of this secret love, no, he had a reputation to protect. The Spaceport reminded him of the day he had first set foot here, a wide-eyed fifteen-year-old bursting with excitement at the prospect of running off into space after Flint's Treasure Planet. Even now, six years after, he could remember the thrill of that first foray into space. He was sure it was something he would remember for the rest of his life. Even John Silver, onetime cook and usurper captain of the _RLS Legacy_ could not be forgotten. The cyborg had been Jim's friend, and the closest thing he had ever had to father. Jim missed him.

Now a graduate of the Interstellar Academy, he was a fully qualified Captain with his own ship, the _RLS Sarah_. Jim had the means to search for Silver and it was what he intended to do, if only to see how his one-time friend had gotten on in life. Thus the reason for Jim's presence here on Montressor's Spaceport.

He had a plan, and a rather devious one of he said so himself.

After years of enquires Jim had learnt that since John Silver's disappearance aboard the _Legacy_ the cyborg had melted back into pirate circles, hiring crew on this planet and robbing a ship on that interstellar route. But Silver had begun making regular appearances on a single route, The Fool's Run, the most prosperous –and dangerous- trade route in the galaxy. Trade between Montressor and Tallvan was extremely lucrative, if you had the guts to brave the route which just happened to be plagued with pirates waiting to ambush merchant ships fat with trade gold. Jim happened to have the guts and a merchant brave enough to fund an expedition.

Now all he needed was a pirate. A pirate to advise and help Jim predict the movements of certain 'other' pirates.

Pushing away from the wall he lent against Jim melted into the crowd of the Spaceport's streets, a hard task at best, considering Jim stood a head and shoulders above the rest. He thrust his hands into the pockets of his long brown leather coat and let the crowd lead him, flowing with the mass of people until he reached the seedy district. Here the crowd lessened considerably, in fact, the streets were bare with the exception of the odd beggar or cutpurse. The narrow streets were lined with pubs and inns. It was here mercenaries and pirates could be brought.

Picking an inn at random Jim stepped inside. _The Silver Dollar_ seemed appropriate. The inn was well made, with a wide common room, a huge fire place at one end. It reminded him of the old Benbow Inn, except his mother had kept it cleaner. Rickety wooden tables were scattered here and there, often boasting the worst vagrants and lowlifes Montressor had to offer. Jim couldn't help but grin. _Perfect._

Walking to the bar he ordered an ale and sat back to further inspect the occupants of the room. At some tables men were dicing, others they were dealing cards, but none had what Jim was looking for. These men were mercenaries and tough-arms, not pirates. Sipping his warm beverage Jim was getting ready to leave when something caught his eye. At the far end of the room, by the large fireplace, a woman sat alone at a table. Booted feet resting atop the table and her fingers laced behind her head she oozed 'pirate'.

She bristled with weapons; a cutlass strapped over one shoulder, daggers a-plenty sheathed at her belt and a pair of pistols besides. Her dark brown hair was held back in a single intricate braid that hung down her back, and each delicately pointed ear sported a multitude of rings. Her sky-blue trousers were billowing and gathered at the knees, tucked into the tops of her boots and not unusual around these parts. But her short jacket, a soft yellow material with wide sleeves and a high collar, spoke of exotic places. Picking up his ale Jim wound his way through the maze of tables towards her.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy rocked back in her chair, playing idly with one of her daggers. The pub around her was crowded and over-warm, the big fireplace giving off far too much heat. The air was stuffy and stale, smelling like unwashed men. Even so, she was used to this life. Since the age of ten she had been pirating, when she took up on a pirate ship as cabin girl. Smelly men were something you got used to after a life being stuck in space with a bunch of smelly sailors. Where was that serving girl with her drink?

She was about to go and find out when a young man up and appeared, seating himself at her table. Izzy glared at the young man, unsure of his reasons. He was handsome with warm brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He had the look of a man who could use the sword hanging at his waist, being fairly tall and wide in the shoulders. He grinned at her charmingly. The man didn't look like an idiot, so why was he smiling at her like that?

"Sure go ahead, you can sit down." she said dryly. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and Izzy's hand tightened on the hilt of her dagger. Gonna play smart with her was he?

"I'm Jim Hawkins." the man extended a hand for her to shake. Izzy glanced at the hand then back at him. "Izzy" she replied flatly as a form of introduction.

"Well, Jim Hawkins." Izzy slid her feet off the table and rested her elbows there instead, eyeing him curiously. "What can I do for you?"

The man dug around in him pockets and produced a cloth bag. As he threw it across the table it gave the unmistakeable clinking of coins. "I'm looking for someone…"

"Whoa! Slow down, Hawkins. I ain't that kinda lady." At the look on her face Jim threw back his head and roared with laugher. Izzy felt like pushing her dagger down his throat. _We'll see whose laughing then._

His laughter died down and he grinned at her again. "I ain't that kinda man." he replied. "I happen to be about to travel The Fool's Run. I'm looking to hire a pirate to work on my ship as a… advisor." Izzy's green-grey eyes lit up. This was perfect. The guy was paying her to go exactly where she wanted to go. Paying well …really well… it was The Fool's Run after all.

"Well you've got guts, Jim Hawkins. The Fool's Run is a dangerous route. Danger costs; if I'm going to work with you I'll need a nice little sum of gold."

"Naturally," he continued. "You'll get a thousand gold here and a thousand once we get back, plus a crew members cut of the trade takings."

Izzy almost dropped her dagger. That could easily be an upwards of four _thousand_ gold! "You've got yourself a pirate." She reached forward to grab the bag of coins when it shivered. Shivered? The bag shivered and jumped into the air, changing into a miniature Jim Hawkins.

"Trade takings, trade takings…" it trilled.

Izzy stared gape-mouthed at the miniature, which once again changed, this time into a little pink blob. Jim moaned about 'morph' but Izzy ignored him, fascinated with the pink blob. It whizzed around her head, chirping and ohhhing. She stretched out a finger to scratch the blob. It giggled like crazy, rubbing against her hand.

"Cute…" she murmured, still petting the strange little creature.

"Cute! Cute! Cute!" it said, whizzing around her head once again and nuzzling her cheek with what she guessed was affection.

"That's Morph," Jim said. "He was given to me by a friend some years ago."

"Morph?" Jim called, brandishing a biscuit in the shape-shifter's direction. It screamed with delight and rocketed towards him, diving as he put the biscuit back in his pocket. From then on Jim's pocket chirped and giggled constantly. He raised his drink as Izzy's own finally arrived. "A toast?"

"A toast," Izzy grinned. "To fools!"

He chuckled and clinked his tankard against hers. "To fools!

"Fools! Fools! Fools!" his pocket sung.

Jim drained his drink and smiled at her once again. Izzy was far to pleased by the idea of so much gold to mind the smile. "My ship is docked at pier 124, it's called the _RLS_ _Sarah_. We sail at noon tomorrow. I'll see you there."

"Sure thing, Captain Hawkins." She said with a mock salute. He nodded and turned away, Izzy watching his passage out of the inn. The day had gotten so much better. _Four thousand gold! _She was really going to enjoy this trip, she could tell. Hopefully it held what she was looking for…

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N:** My first Treasure Planet fic, so please be gentle! Lol. My bro dared me to write one so here it is, with more chapters coming soon. Enjoy!


	2. Cabin Girls

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 2: Cabin Girls

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim Hawkins stood at the helm of his ship, the _RLS Sarah. _Gulls shrieked and whirled overhead, riding on the thermals; a breeze caressed his face with cool fingers and stirred his hair. On the deck before him, the crew moved about, preparing the ship for launch. He couldn't help but smile, he longed to reach the freedom of space, to stand here on the deck and see sights that some people only dreamed of. That moment was fast approaching. The cargo was loaded and the crew were all aboard. Except for the pirate Izzy, she was yet to arrive.

"This is going to be a most profitable voyage, Captain." said Benton Flute, the diminutive merchant and financier of this voyage. The man was short and stout, with thinning white hair and a pair of large spectacles that sat on the end of an equally large nose. Despite this the man was a chivalric fellow, with a gallantry and lust for adventure that was at odd with his advanced years.

"Most profitable, Master Flute." Jim replied distractedly. His eyes scanned the pier looking for the young pirate. Bright yellows and blues caught his eye, but none were Izzy. He was starting to grow impatient, if she didn't show up soon he would be forced to leave without her. Then he would have to hunt her down and take his gold back. It was enough to make any man growl.

Flute watched Jim interestedly, "You seem distracted, Captain."

Jim smiled down at the older man, "That I am. If you will excuse me Sir, I must talk to a few members of the crew?"

At the merchant's nod Jim turned and left. Flute was a pleasant old man, but he could bore you to death. Jim needed a bit of excitement to release the anticipation building in his limbs at the prospect of space. He climbed the nearest rigging, enjoying the freedom. Here and there he talked with members of the crew, all were good friends, sailors Jim had come to know and respect after five years of sailing with them.

Jumping from the port rigging Jim was confronted by the ship's cook, Murphy. Murphy was a thin-faced man with a mild disposition, although now he was glowering. "Captain, That pet of yours has ransacked me kitchen. There be such a mess. I would ask ye to come and collect yon shape-shifter before he empties the contents of me pantry all over me clean floors. And its already eaten all me biscuits and Jocelyn would be right mad if she were forced to mop again."

"Of course, Murphy." Jim nodded, patting the lean cook on the shoulder. Murphy's daughter, Jocelyn, was the cabin girl. But unlike her father she had quite a tempter and every crewman was aware of the verbal beating waiting if he happened to dirty the girl's freshly swabbed floors. Jim followed Murphy down the companionway and into the galley, hearing raised voices and maniacal giggling as he drew closer. The scene that greeted them was one of destruction.

Foodstuffs were scattered everywhere, and Jocelyn, blonde hair a mess and her face flushed with temper was chasing Morph around with a broom. Morph found the whole thing delightfully funny, giggling as he ran from the girl, pushing bowls of fruits in her way.

"Come here ye pest!" Jocelyn cried, brandishing her broom like a sabre.

"MORPH!" Jim bellowed. The shape-shifter came to a halt, chirping happily at the sight of his friend. Stuffing his pink face full of biscuits Morph floated forward and offered one to Jim with a grin. "No, Morph," Jim shook his head. "You apologise to Murphy and Jocelyn for messing up their kitchen." Morph then offered the biscuit to Murphy with an apologetic chirp. Murphy accepted the biscuit and gave Morph a quick scratch, "It be alright this time ye pest, but don't ye do it again!"

Morph changed into a miniature of the thin cook. "Don't ye do it again!" he echoed.

Jocelyn burst into a fit of giggles, "He copies ye voice so well, Da."

"Be that as it may," Murphy smiled at his daughter, "The Captain must be needed back up on deck."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy stepped onto the gangplank of the _RLS Sarah_ with a reluctant sigh. She had longed to return to space for months and she was excited at finally doing so. But what might happen … what she might find… on this particular journey had her stomach in knots. Swallowing the lump in her throat she settled her pack more comfortably on her shoulders and walked up the plank with confident strides. The breeze whipped her blue trousers against her legs, and lifted the hair that wasn't held back her blue bandana. Sailors stared down at her from the ships rigging, some waving and others calling out welcome. Izzy smiled up at them and stepped aboard, feeling a buzz of excitement as her feet settled on the ships decking.

She scanned the deck for Jim, finally seeing him standing by the helm looking rather dashing in his blue captain's coat with its gold trim. He noticed her and motioned her forward, that pink blob resting on his shoulder. Izzy mounted the wooden stairs that led to where Jim stood. Morph floated out to meet her, crying in joy with a strange giggling burp. He settled on her shoulder and began to chirp away as if in conversation. Izzy suppressed a laugh and continued towards Jim. As she got closer Izzy realised that Jim was not alone, there was a tiny man standing next to him, his head barely clearing the waist-high railing.

The man was as wide as he was tall, attired if fine silks and a pair of spectacles perched on an unusually long nose. White hair was sparse across his head, yet the man held himself with all the dignity of a king. He must be the financer. Jim gave her a respectful bow as she approached, yet by the cheeky grin on his face she guessed it was mocking.

"It's a relief to see you've arrived, Izzy." Jim said. "I was worried I was going to have to come and find you."

Izzy scowled at him. "I'm a woman of my word, Captain Hawkins." And there was the added incentive of the amount of gold attached to the end of this bargain. "I said I'd be here and so I am."

Jim nodded and motioned to the tiny man beside him. "This is Master Benton Flute, merchant and financier."

Flute bowed over her hand. "It is a most wonderful pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear."

Izzy smiled at Flute a little uneasily, trying without being to forward to retrieve her hand from his grasp. Jim chuckled at her apparent distress and she glared at him. He may be paying her but that didn't mean he could laugh at her.

"Well then, Izzy." he said, "Let me show you to your cabin."

Izzy instantly perked up. "Cabin?" she hadn't been expecting a cabin.

Jim nodded. "Yes. You'll be sharing with our only other female crewmember, Jocelyn, the cabin girl."

That dampened her spirits a little. Great, she was going to have to share her cabin with some snivelling brat. It was common practise for trouble-making children to be apprenticed to Captains and deck-hands, the belief a few months at sea would straighten them out. It was hard for Izzy to not pout, or at least grumble, but she followed Jim placidly enough, showing what she believed a great amount of willpower. He led her down into the ship, past the galley and crew quarters. Ships like this had a working crew of around thirty men all of which slept bellow deck. The Captain's cabin was towards the rear of the ship, along with the officer's cabin. From what Izzy had seen Jim had no First Mate –he was brave, she'd give him that- and so it was logical that the merchant would take the officer's cabin. That meant that Izzy and this 'Jocelyn' would be staying in the ships guest cabin.

"Here we are." Jim said, stopping at the single door at the end of a corridor. He knocked and from inside there was a girlish squeal of a hurried rustling of material. Izzy leaned back against the wall, arms crossed under her breasts. She watched Jim out of the corner of her eye. He was tall, taller than her, but then again who wasn't taller than her? His handsome face was covered with an almost smile, as if he was just waiting for something to happen. Pooncey little Academy boy, Izzy thought darkly, with his fancy coat and big black boots and….

The cabin door flew open to reveal a small girl, no more than thirteen, with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Captain!" she squeaked, blue eyes darting between Jim and Izzy. "Ye scared me, I dinna realise it be you or else I would ha' opened the door sooner."

"That's fine, Jocelyn. I'd like you to meet your bunkmate for this voyage, Izzy." he motioned towards her and Izzy smiled down at the girl. Jocelyn opened the door wider and beckoned Izzy inside. "I'll take good care of her, Captain."

"I'm sure you will." He said turning to Izzy. "Once your settled I'd like to see you in my cabin." At Izzy's nod he grinned, tipped and imaginary hat and walked off back down the corridor, Morph trailing after him, leaving her in the girl's clutches. Izzy watched him of regretfully, she wasn't good with kids and he hadn't been that bad to look at –as long as he kept his cheeky mouth shut. Damn him! This was all his fault! She signed and turned back into the cabin, resigned to her fate. If the girl was trouble then she'd just have to give Captain Jim a run for his money.

Closing the sturdy door behind her Izzy looked around the cabin, her home for the next five weeks. It was a simple cabin, kept clean and neatly ordered. There was one bunk built into the wall and a hammock hanging from the rafters opposite it. Cupboards were built into the walls alongside the bunk for clothes and such, and a porcelain pitcher stood on the washstand in the corner. What really caught her attention were all the beautiful materials draped over the bunk and hammock. They were of every different colour and material. Jocelyn grinned at Izzy's reaction. "My Da lets me buy a little material from every port we stop at," the girl explained. "He says that because I can't have pretty dresses and such I can at least have a pretty room. Would ye like the bunk or the hammock, Miss Izzy?"

"It's just Izzy." she replied. The girl wasn't too bad; maybe bunking with her wasn't going to be as tough as she thought. "And I'll take the hammock if you don't mind, I prefer them to bunks."

"Oh, I dinna mind at all." Jocelyn said, sitting down on her bunk and smiling up at Izzy. The girl looked at her in wonder and even awe. "So you're a lady pirate? My Da always said pirates were bad men. He never said anything about ladies."

"Oh?" Izzy said lamely, not to sure how to reply. She dropped her pack by the hammock and sat down, thinking of how to reply. "Well…" she began, "there are two types of pirates, Jocelyn. There are the bad ones like your father mentioned, men who murder and steal and cause trouble and think of nothing but gold. And then there are ones like me, more adventurers that pirates. I love the freedom I get when sailing the stars, there's no rules but your own and the whole galaxy is at your fingertips, you can be whatever you want. The things you see could bow your mind, oceans of stars, nebulas and dying suns…"

Jocelyn sighed whimsically. "It all sounds so romantic."

Izzy laughed softy, "Oh it does, until you actually live it. It's a hard life, you take work wherever it's offered and sometimes you can't feed yourself, but in the end it's all worth it. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"How long have ye been sailing, Izzy?" Jocelyn asked, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers.

Izzy lay back in her hammock, crossing her ankles and pillowing her head on her hands. She shrugged at the girl. "About ten years now. My father left me and my mother when I was little, and Mama died from a fever when I was ten. So I signed up as a cabin girl to look for my father and haven't looked back since."

Jocelyn gave a sympathetic look. "Me mam died when I was eight. My Da couldn't stand to stay behind any longer so he joined as a cook; I came with him to be the cabin girl."

A humming filled the ship. The solar sails were charging. Jocelyn leapt from her bunk, dancing from foot to foot in excitement. "I love watchin' the take off's. Ye coming with me, Izzy?" Izzy nodded and was yanked from her hammock by the girl. Stumbling as she went she was practically dragged back on deck by an ecstatic Jocelyn.

The light outside shocked her eyes which had grown used to the cabin's soft lighting. People lined the pier, screaming and waving goodbyes. Crewmen were up in the rigging, waving to what family stood on the pier. Above them the solar sails were spread wide, the materials glittering as the absorbed the sun's energy. Jim was at the helm again, dashing and confident. The man was in his element. Izzy gripped the railing as he spun the helm, and the _Sarah_ responded by slowly pulling away from the pier. She laughed as the breeze buffeted her, making her dark brown hair and Jocelyn's bright blonde dance and stream out behind them like banners.

The _Sarah_ pulled away from the Montressor Spaceport with increasing speed; just the Spaceport began to shrink with increasing speed. Soon it was nothing but a shimmering silver quarter-moon shape far below them. The sky changed from light to dark blue, stars flaring to life before their eyes. Seas of stars, oceans, spread in great rings as far as the eye could see. Carpeting the deep blue of space with twinkling pinpoints of beauty. Izzy's breath caught in her throat at the sight. _This_ is what she lived for.

_This was life!_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N:** And so ends chapter two. I've decided that the song for this fic would have to be 'You are all that I have' by Snow Patrol. It's such a good song and band. Listen to it as soon as you get the change, it reminds me so much of Izzy for some reason :P. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next should be up pretty soon.


	3. That Sinking Feeling

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 3: That Sinking Feeling

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart _

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start"

"_The Scientist" by Coldplay_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy paced the length of the Captain's cabin, face like a thunderhead and a dagger dancing between her hands. Jim watched with amusement, although he kept a close eye on that dagger, she was liable to throw it without any provocation. A week aboard with her had taught him that much. He doubted the cut on his ear where one of her daggers had missed his head by a hair's breadth had healed yet. His big desk separated them, its surface covered in maps and schematics. One rather large map of the route between Montressor and Tallvan sat on top of the others. Morph sat on Jim's shoulder, watching Izzy with wide eyes.

"I can't believe this!" Izzy growled. "You're going to get us killed!"

"No I'm not." Jim replied blandly.

"Don't get smart with me!" she snapped. "You hired me to advice and this is my advice: you're crazy." She stopped walking and thrust her dagger into the map of The Fool's Run, the blade going right through the planet Tallvan. Jim simply sipped his wine and watched her, unperturbed by the show. The blue captain's jacket was thrown over the back of his chair, leaving him in his creamy linen shirt and trousers. He sat back relaxedly; long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, head pillowed on one arm while the other held his goblet.

Izzy leaned over and poked a finger into his chest, pushing her face close to his. "Listen, _Captain _Hawkins, I've been doing this since I was ten, I've travelled with pirates half of my life. Just because you've got an Interstellar Academy diploma fresh in your little hand doesn't mean you're going to be able to pull this off!"

Jim grinned into those enchanting grey-green eyes. She was so close he could feel the anger radiating from her skin. She was a beautiful woman, even when angry. "I can pull this off, Izzy." he assured her. "Why? Are you afraid? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She jumped back as if he had slapped her, although the look on her face was something different. At first it was shocked, then a smile tugged at her lips, but it quickly died as worry settled upon her lovely features. "I'm not worried about myself, Jim."

"Well, who then?" he asked, leaning forward intently. The woman was a puzzle at best, but Jim found himself troubled by her concern. "The crew? They're strong men, Izzy. Each can easily look after himself."

"Not the crew. You're thirteen-year-old cabin girl, Jim. She's only thirteen for the gods' sakes! She shouldn't be involved is something like this!" Izzy stopped when she realised she had been yelling, her breast heaving with ragged breaths.

Jim was surprised by Izzy's concern. For a self confessed pirate with an explosive temper to boot he was shocked to see the depth of her concern for the cabin girl. "Your concern for Jocelyn is inspiring, Izzy, it really is. But Jocelyn has been on pirate hunts before; she knows how to handle herself."

Izzy's eyes narrowed menacingly. "A pirate hunt is it?" she said softly. On his shoulder Morph whimpered. "Were you going to hand me over as well, Hawkins? See how much the authorities would pay for me once we got back to port?" She held her hands out in front of herself, together, as if they were in chains. Her eyes were bright with anger, and daring him to say otherwise.

"I would _never_ do any such thing!" Jim jumped to his feet, outrage contorting his handsome face. "I _could_ never do any such thing."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" she snarled in return, ears twitching with agitation. Morph gave a distressed squeak, flying off Jim's shoulder to trow his tiny arms around Izzy's braid, looking up into her face concernedly. She gave a defeated sigh and patted the pink blob comfortingly. Over the past few days Morph had become more and more attached to the pirate, and Jim was loath to admit that he was slightly jealous.

Massaging the bridge of her nose Izzy looked down at him, the anger on her face dulled down to something close to a mild irritation. "Seeing as you insist upon being able to make this work… Why, pray tell, are we going after these pirates?"

Jim sat down slowly, toying with his goblet. Something had been nagging him about telling her over the past few days. Having already told half of the plan and surviving by the skin of his teeth he was not so sure she needed to hear the rest. But, he had brought her into this; she deserved to know what was going on. He set his goblet to one side, lest it be knocked all over his lap and met Izzy's strong gaze. "I'm looking for a pirate, John Silver. I knew him well once."

Her mouth dropped open, eyes the size of teacups. She stared at his as if he had grown an extra head, lips working soundlessly. "You _know_ John Silver?" she finally croaked.

"I knew him." Jim corrected. He eyed her speculatively; there was something about her reaction. "Do you know him?"

"Yes… no… well, I- What self-respecting pirate hasn't heard of John Silver!" she amended lamely, irritated by her own inept answer.

Jim leaned forward intently. _She's hiding something._ "What do you know, Izzy?" he prompted her.

"Don't take that tone with me, Hawkins!" she rounded on him again. "You may be paying me but that doesn't mean I'm here to entertain. I know what everyone else in space knows about John Silver!" With that she stormed from the cabin, slamming the door behind her hard enough to rattle everything that wasn't bolted to the floor.

Jim glared at the closed door. The woman was _insufferable!_ Say one wrong thing and she exploded. Well that was fine with him, she could slam doors and sulk all she wanted. It wasn't his problem. "Are all women as crazy?" he murmured. Morph chirped admonishingly and pointed a stubby pink limb in the direction of the door. His message was clear: _go after her._

Jim shook his head and leaned back in his chair, attempting nonchalance. "No, Morph. She's sulking. She didn't get her way and she's trying to make me feel bad, it won't work."

Morph glared at Jim and changed. A miniature of the teenage Jim Hawkins hovered in the air, hands stuffed into the pockets of his over-large coat and a brooding look on his face. The image shivered and then changed to one of Izzy, arms wrapped about herself and sullen set to her pretty features. It then changed back into Morph.

"Same." The small pink alien said.

"No." Jim said, trying to convince himself more than anything else.

Morph gurgled irritably and changed back into Izzy. She was in a soft white nightdress, knees drawn up, arms resting on her knees and chin cushioned on her forearms. Her long hair was lose down her back, free from its usual braid. She looked sad, vulnerable… alone. Things Jim had never been manage to associate with the explosive pirate. He watched dumbfounded as the miniature looked at him, eyes swimming with emotion. Jim was sure Morph was embellishing, lying even. The miniature faded back to the pink blob.

"Hurt." Morph stated.

Jim narrowed his brown eyes at his friend. "So that's where you disappeared to the other night."

Morph nodded and pointed at the door once again. "Go!" he instructed.

Jim looked at the door, half rising out of his chair. He could stay here and let it pass like nothing had happened, leave it unsaid and forgotten. Just like his father. Could he willingly leave behind a troubled woman, just like his father had left his mother? He could go out there and talk to her, try and make things right, try and understand her, understand why she fascinated him. Jim had promised himself he'd never turn out like his father, so the answer was clear. He was up and out of his chair, marching to the cabin door. Morph cried with glee.

"Go! Go! Go!"

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy slammed to door behind her, mind working a mile a minute. He knew Silver! _THE_ John Silver! She grimaced and wrapped her arms around herself, for comfort rather than against the cold. She marched down the deck, not noticing the crewmen as they bowed slightly, with a murmured "Miss Izzy" as she passed. She walked to the prow, trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the Captain's cabin.

How dare her question her like that? With that knowing little look on his face that said 'I'm better than you and I know it'. She wanted to scream.

_Dear gods he knew Silver!_

She leaned against the waist-high railing, drawing comfort from the silence, the ultimate peace of space. Nothing moved apart from the sails jerking in the interstellar winds. The great inky blue shimmered with stars and planets, suns in a brazen flash of red upon the blue. Stars twinkled at her, offering comfort. Ah, space… The eternal lover… Every man's mistress.

Izzy took deep breaths, calming herself. There was no reason for her to act like this, to lose her composure so badly in front of Hawkins was an indignity, an embarrassment to herself. The fact the fact that he was looking for Silver was perfect. No, it was better than perfect. It was more than she could have possibly hoped for. Now she didn't have to hope that the ship would be noticed by pirates, Hawkins would be going out of his way to make sure they noticed him.

What really worried her, what spiked her interest, was why Jim was looking for Silver. Was it for revenge or some gesture of friendship? Was Jim going to try and kill the man she had spent years searching for? The one man who might have a clue as to where her father was…

Izzy sighed and rubbed her arms briskly. As her distress faded away the cold crept in. She wished she had her coat, with its warmth and comfort. She found she needed comfort more and more on this voyage, something she was unused too. Jocelyn had begun to look at her with adoring eyes, those of a little sister. Izzy wasn't so worried about those, she felt a great deal of companionship with the young cabin girl, having been one herself. Seeing so much of herself in Jocelyn had been slightly eerie at first -the temper, the determination, the desire for perfection in her work- but now there was some deal of pride in it. The girl's friendship was something Izzy had come to treasure over the past week, often spending hours with Jocelyn and her father, helping out here and there, from peeling potatoes to helping swab the deck. It was a strangely gratifying experience.

Izzy's thoughts inevitably drifted to Jim. He was irritating at best, with those big brown eyes that told her he knew what she was thinking and the cocky curve to his lips. At times she wanted to pummel him, others she wanted to laugh at herself for being so prickly. But all in all, the man confused her to no end, and when Izzy got confused she got angry. She hated not being in control, not knowing everything about what was going on. It was her nature, after so many years of looking after herself to be used to absolute control. Now little old Jimbo had come along and wretched it from her hand with a bag of gold and a sweet smile.

"It's so damn cold out here!" she muttered, rubbing her hands faster up and down her arms for warmth.

To her shock a miniature Jim appeared on the railing before her, strutting with the most idiotic grin on its face. "Cold." It stated causally.

Izzy laughed softly. "Yes, Morph. I'm very cold." She grinned to herself, running a delicate finger across her freezing lips. "And I think my lips are blue."

"Well, we can't have that can we?" said a familiar voice. A blanket suddenly draped itself around her shoulders. And Jim stepped forward to stand beside her. He didn't look at her, but stared out into space as she had so recently done, lost in its infinite depths. Izzy watched him intently, her earlier emotion gone, cool composure in its place, although that composure was twinged with curiosity. Morph watched the pair of them from his position wrapped around the end of Izzy's braid, as he had come to do often over the past week.

Moments past idly, Izzy fiddling with the warm blanket wrapped around her slender frame. When Jim finally spoke she jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry for imposing as I did on you earlier, it wasn't my place to push you for an answer." He wouldn't look at her, though his face was powerful in profile. Izzy sensed his uncertainty and smiled.

"Apology accepted, Jimbo." She replied.

He laughed, "I haven't been called that in a long time…"

Izzy sat on the railing so she could face him. "I sense a story coming on, Jimbo."

He nodded and began to talk, Izzy enthralled. The story, his story, was told simply, but in such a way that he painted a beautiful picture for her. She flowed with the rise and fall of his deep voice, that enchanting rhythm, and hung on his every word. Events and people flowed before her eyes, Morph often changing into the characters. She was amazed by Amelia, the statuesque captain and amused by doddering of the hapless Dr Doppler. But it was Silver that caught her interest. The cyborg that had taken a young, troubled Jim under his wing, only to betray him. Izzy was shocked to hear of Jim's delinquent past, she hadn't thought it possible for the Academy graduate.

"I was angry, confused." he said. "I couldn't find a place to fit in so I caused trouble. I spent all my time building solar surfers, living on the rush that came from breaking the rules. I wanted to feel alive, to know all my anger wasn't nothing, to know that I wasn't nothing."

She listened to how he could remember his father leaving. Izzy feeling a pang of mutual pain. How many times had she watched her father walk out the door and wondered if this was the time he wasn't going to come back? She laid a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder; he stopped to smile at her, and then continued to tell his story. She learnt about Flint's treasure, the Loot of a Thousand Worlds. She felt like a child again, hearing Flint's story for the first time. Jim ended the tale spectacularly, with vivid images of himself hurtling towards the map gate, dodging flames and debris aboard a simple surfer.

Izzy laughed at his murmured "The end."

"Sounds like you're a regular hero, Jim Hawkins." she teased.

He shrugged. "I did nothing anyone else wouldn't have done."

"Modesty doesn't become you, Hawkins." Izzy observed.

Jim fixed her with that warm brown gaze. "Tell me about yourself, Izzy." he said quietly. "You mentioned something before about travelling for half your life?"

Izzy nodded. "I'll try, but I don't know if I can compete with Treasure Planet."

"I've been travelling a long time…" she began slowly, unsure if she wanted to tell him anything and yet helplessly compelled. "My father was the First mate on some ship, he would be gone for months and months but he would always come home to my mother and me, bringing me presents and telling me stories while I sat on his knee. I fell in love with space right there on his knee, listening to all the stories, the wonders he had seen, believing him when he said he'd show them to me one day." The memories danced before her eyes as she stared out into space. Jim watched her patiently, understanding how hard it was to deal with a lost parent.

"When I was eight he went away as normal, and I waited and waited and he didn't come back. It was harder on my mother than it was on me. She worked and worked to keep us both fed. Two years and my father still hadn't come back. Mama got sick, back then it thought I could make it all better, but… she died. The doctor told me that it was the sickness that got her, but we both knew better. She knew my father wasn't coming so she just gave up. She pined herself to death over him, so I decided to look for him. I signed up on the first outbound ship that was looking for cabin hands and didn't look back."

She sat still, not looking at Jim, but knowing he was angry. She could sense his anger, his stiff stance beside her. It didn't seem to matter anymore. He could be angry at her all he wanted; it wasn't going to change anything.

"How could she do that?" he said quietly, his voice was tight with emotion. His own mother had been abandoned by her husband, but Sarah Hawkins was a fighter. She ran her inn and kept her boy fed and no one else was going to stop her or get in the way.

"I don't blame her…" Izzy murmured, "She loved him so much she couldn't live without him."

"But she had you, she was responsible for you!" his hands were on her shoulders, strong and sure, a comfort in themselves.

Izzy didn't share his conviction. Her mother had done what she had done and nothing was going to change it, so best to get on with life. That's all there was to it. There were no more tears, no more pain, just memories. And the assurance in herself that she would be stronger than her mother. His hands were big and warm through the blanket on her shoulders. What was he waiting for? Tears? A reaction? There was nothing left in her when it came to her mother.

She shrugged of his hands and rose to her feet, Jim watching her, looking for something she couldn't guess.

"You don't care about her anymore?" he asked.

Izzy smiled at him apologetically. It was as if he needed her to be sad. "No. I've had years to deal with it. She made her choice and I've made mine. There's nothing left to it."

Izzy's breath caught at the look on his face. It was soft, understanding. He was sad for a loss she no longer felt. Big brown eyes seemed fixed on her face, trying to find the depths of her in her own eyes. He stepped closer, making Izzy realise how close they were really standing. Being near him was a heady experience, and what was left of her sense sunk to her feet when his lips curved into a lazy, knowing smile. Her heart was a mile a minute, beating so loud she was sure he could hear it. The blanket slipped from her shoulders as her fingers forgot to hold it in place. The cold buffeted her bare skin, sending waves of shivers down her spine. But those waves were nothing compared to the ones Jim caused.

"Izzy…" he whispered.

Why did her stomach feel like it was sinking through her feet?

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jocelyn walked past the galley, with a determined spring to her step. She was clad in her nightgown, the white material covering her feet. She had spent an hour waiting for Izzy to return from Captain Jim's cabin so she could hear the stories the older woman had promised to tell her. Like the one Izzy told her the other night, when she had been aboard the ship captured by Mantavor's and she'd had to fight her way to one of the longboats. Now she was going to go in there and drag Izzy from Jim's cabin if she had to.

She jumped up a few steps of the companionway, slashing an imaginary sabre at invisible Mantavor invaders. She laughed at herself and let the moment fade, sticking her head out of the hatch. The night crew would be up somewhere, probably dicing or playing cards. Jocelyn looked for them; she didn't want them to catch her in her nightgown. There they were, five men huddled around a single lantern, their backs to the prow. There was something intentional about they way they sat.

What she saw at the prow made her jaw drop. Izzy and Captain Jim were standing close together, really close. They didn't seem to be aware of anyone else. Jim had his head bent close to Izzy's, a smile on his face. His hand was on her cheek, tucking some stray hairs behind her twitching, pointed ears. Izzy's green eyes were as wide as teacups in her face, her mouth a small 'o' of shock. Jim seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

Jocelyn felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. It was so romantic!

Feeling guilty she settled on the steps of the companionway to watch, grinning to herself. She knew they were perfect for each other!

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim brushed a stray lock of chocolate coloured hair behind one of Izzy's intriguing pointed ears. They twitched and quivered at his touch. He grinned. She was shaking, either from the cold or emotion he couldn't tell. Her face was shocked, eyes wide and on his face. She looked so beautiful, delicate and vulnerable. Ready to shatter at the slightest touch. He had never found her so friendly. Jim made a mental note to surprise her more often

He stopped to snag the blanket puddled at her feet and settled it once again around her slim shoulders. He kept his hands on her shoulders, holding the thick material in place. She searched his face for something, Jim couldn't tell what, but he let her look for whatever she needed. After moments she opened her mouth to speak.

"Jim… I…"

The _Sarah_ rocked violently underneath them, trowing Izzy towards him. Jim caught her easily, holding her against his chest. She gave a muffled protest which was cut sort as the ship pitched again, and she was left clinging to him. Jim continued to hold her close, his eyes searching and his brain working to figure out what was going on. There was a strange rumbling noise. It couldn't be a supernova… they weren't close enough to any stars large enough to cause such a disturbance.

The ship pitched again and Izzy said something unsavoury into the material of his shirt. The rumbling was louder. Closer.

Above them the sky exploded into light and fire, one of the solar sails catching alight as a meteor burst through it. More and more meteor's filled the sky, some bouncing off the deck, other's setting the sails and rigging aflame. His stomach fell through his feet.

"_Meteor shower_!" Jim bellowed, Izzy's nails digging into his forearms.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N:** The suspense! The fluff! It's all too much. Lol. Well, here's the first sign of Jim X Izzy. Tell me, are you surprised? No, of course not. But act surprised and review. They feed my soul. Please! I only have two! Over 60 views and only two reviews… Agnus isn't counted, she's my stalker. But I still love her… Ha!

I spent the last few days working on a picture of Izzy. It rox my little pink sox! I'll have to find a scanner so I can get it up online so you can see it.

The next chapter should be up pretty soon, so don't go away!


	4. Trial by Fire

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 4: A Trial by Fire

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

The meteors ranging in sizes from heads to houses screamed past the _Sarah_, making the schooner pitch and shudder, its sails and rigging aflame. The Etherium around them no longer consisted of stars; it was a world of fire and heat. Everything was tinted in reddish light, thrown by the burning sails. Smaller meteors bounced along the deck, smouldering and scorching the polished timbers. The strong interstellar winds fanned the flames, causing the embers to burn faster than normal. Jim stood on the foredeck, Izzy clutched defensively in his arms. The young pirate hung onto him with her nails sunk deep into the material of his sleeves. He shielded her from the worst of the heat, knowing she was his responsibility. He brought her on this voyage and it was his responsibility to see her off. Simple as that. But, first he needed a ship to see her off. And he wouldn't have one left if he stood here for much longer.

Picking her up by were he gripped her around her narrow waist Jim threw himself across the deck, turning himself slightly in flight so that he was the one who collided with the decking. Just as they thudded to the floor a meteor the size of a small person crashed onto the deck where they had just been standing. Hauling himself to his feet, and Izzy along with him, Jim kept a secure arm around her waist he led her to the companionway. Crewmen were already pouring out from below deck, some carrying buckets of water.

"Get on the laser cannons!" Jim bellowed as he pushed Izzy below deck. "Keep the bigger ones away from the ship!"

"Aye, Captain!" a four-armed crewman replied, scurrying to follow orders and mount one of the three deck-mounted laser cannons.

Getting Izzy to the bottom of the stairs he pushed her onto a galley bench. He noticed Jocelyn, standing wide-eyed in her nightgown to one side. He motioned her forward. The girl stepped forward hesitantly, lurching as the ship moved beneath them. "Jo', I need to you get dressed and get up on deck. You're in charge of lifelines."

She nodded determinedly, seeming to lose her fear. With a concerned look in Izzy's direction she bolted off towards her cabin. Jim turned to Izzy, who seemed to be recovering from her earlier shock. Grey-green eyes blazed, watching him intently. "I want you to stay below deck, Izzy."

Her nails dug further into the muscles of his upper arms. Whether in outrage or fear he was not sure, the woman was equally liable to both. "I'm not sitting bundled up below deck like some baby, Jim Hawkins!" Looked like it was outrage. "I can help!" she continued. "I've been through worse. You can't make me sit here while your crew does all the work."

"You _will_ stay below." He snapped. This was no time for her to try and play hero. "No arguments, Izzy. Just do it."

She looked angry enough to explode, but agreeable. She would be yelling at him later, he had no doubt of it, but that was not important now. Morph still had his tiny arms wrapped around the end of her braid. Jim motioned the blob forward. Morph reluctantly let go and floated forward him, perching on the end of his outstretched finger. "I've got a job for you, Morph."

Morph perked up, remembering those familiar words. "I need you to look after this… pup." Jim smiled at the memory, and Morph saluted him, floating off his finger and coming to rest on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy was glaring at Jim, having missed the memory behind the words. "I'm no pup, Hawkins. I'll deal with you when this is all over."

In one last gesture Jim ran a hand across the top of her hair, smiling down at her while she glowered up at him. With that he bounded back up the stairs two at a time, lurching as the ship shuddered, and yelling orders as he went. Izzy was gone from his mind; all that mattered now was getting his ship and his crew safely out of this meteor shower.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy sat and watched Jim bound up the stairs, anger and surprise swirling in her stomach, ears twitching with affront. _She was no pup!_ He had no right to confine her to this galley while the rest of the crew strived to save their own lives. Her life was in danger as much as theirs and she had every reason to be up there doing everything she could to keep it. She was still sitting there fuming when Jocelyn ran past at full pelt in a pair of baggy trousers and short coat that copied Izzy's style.

She watched the girl pass and sat for moments before growling at herself. He told her to stay and here she was sitting like an obedient little Zorellian puppy. Izzy jumped to her feet determinedly, only to jar her hip against the table as the ship lurched. Rubbing her side she staggered drunkenly up the companionway. Morph moved to block her way. The blob changed into a hand, motioning for her to stop.

Izzy pushed past the floating hand with a muttered curse. Morph screeched and grabbed onto the end of her braid, desperately trying to pull her back down the stairs and failing miserably.

The ship lurched more erratically than before; she guessed Jim had finally got his hands on the helm. Making it to the top of the stairs otherwise unharmed Izzy grabbed one of the coils of rope lying near the mouth of the companionway, tying one end deftly around her waist as she ran and the other end around one of the notches in the central mast. Jocelyn was already there, checking and double-checking the lifelines. The girl smiled as Izzy appeared at her side.

"Fine day for a stroll." Izzy yelled over the rumbling of the meteors and the racket of the crew.

Jocelyn forced a laugh; it was shaky and full of fear. "Might need a parasol, Izzy. It do be a bit bright."

Izzy nodded, patting the girl comfortingly on the shoulder before rushing to the sides of the ship where she could climb the rigging. She could see Jim at the helm, feet planted far apart and knees bent for balance, both hands clutching the ships wheel white-knuckled and the muscles in his arms stood out boldly with the effort of holding the wheel in check. He was frowning with concentration, a crewmember calling out coordinates for Jim to follow in order to avoid the major meteors. Izzy smiled at the sight of him and ducked as a small flaming rock flew past her head. Morph was gibbering in fear, burying himself in her coat pocket.

With a determined set to her shoulders Izzy mounted the rigging, moving with an ease that spoke of years aboard ships. She reached the cross of the central mast, jumping to help the crewmen furl the mainsails. She grabbed a rope and pulled with all her strength. She felt the muscles in her arms and back scream in protest, but she kept on pulling, ignoring the pain. The wind roared in her ears, making speech pointless. She had to communicate with the other crewmen by hand signals. They secured the mainsail of one mast, and Izzy set her eyes on the next. Bracing herself she felt the muscles in her legs tense, like a coil ready to spring.

She leapt from the central mast, sailing through to air with arms outstretched and legs close together. She felt embers and rocks burning through the materials covering her back but she didn't give them notice. All that existed in her world was the cross-mast fast approaching. Her fingers brushed wood, and then her hands then her arms… she collided with the forward mast with a dull thud that echoed in her ears. The wind was knocked out of her. Arms tight around the wood she held on for dear life, knowing that she would die if she let go. She sucked in air in great ragged gasps, hot air burning the path to her lungs, and gradually regained her senses. Her ears slowly stopped ringing.

Walking along the cross-mast with arms outstretched for balance against the pitching ship Izzy grabbed the ropes that controlled the mast. There were crewmen climbing the rigging below her, trying to reach her to help. Some were already making their way along the cross-mast. She threw ropes towards them; a clenched fist pulled back against her side the signal telling them to pull with all they had.

The second mainsail was almost secure when something caught her eye. Looking down between her spread feet she could see Jocelyn's fair hair, whipping and dancing in the harsh, hot wind. The young girl was walking along the narrow top of the ships railing, arms outstretched to keep her balance. She was walking towards the criss-cross of ropes that led aloft. A meteor crashed into the railing right behind Jocelyn. What Izzy saw made her breath catch. Jocelyn's life line, severed by the burning meteor, frayed end flapping in the wind, the rest of the rope lying limp on the deck. She watched frozen as Jocelyn's arms windmilled, trying to keep her failing balance, tottering.

Jocelyn fell from the _Sarah_ with barely a sound, disappearing over the side into the sky of fire.

With barely a seconds thought Izzy let go of her rope and ran nimbly down the length of the cross-mast. Once again her legs tensed for a leap, and she launched herself off the top of the _Sarah_. For moments she sailed disembodied through the air, nothing but the wind in her face. There was fire and heat all around her, but she did not notice, all that filled her vision was the form of Jocelyn below falling through clouds of flame.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim strained to keep the helm in check. It fought against his grip, trying to twist this way and that. There were massive meteors to the left and right of them, bigger than the ship itself. With the solar sails down he couldn't get enough power to push them past the meteors, and if he fell back they would be incinerated in the tail. The only option left was up or down, all he needed was an opening in these damned meteors.

"We've got an opening, Captain!" cried the crewmen behind him, an alien with more eyes than Jim dare count. It was only sensible that he be made navigator. The alien pointed to the prow, where Jim could just see the darkness of space between swirling flames. This was worse than when the star went supernova…

Angling the ship down Jim began a rapid descent, building up speed as the ship plummeted. He laughed triumphantly, finally, something was going right, and they might actually make it out of this alive. As the ship angled prow down the masts became the centre of Jim's vision. What he saw made his stomach clench.

There was Izzy, running along the cross-mast of the forward mast, braid flying behind her, legs slowly bending as she prepared to jump…

_Jump_!

She sailed gracefully through the air, everything in slow motion, beautiful slim body arching as she disappeared over the side of the ship. That moment his heart stopped his chest. Cries of 'overboard' went up among the crew and Jim finally pulled himself out of his stasis. He threw a nearby crewman at the helm, vaulting over the guardrail to land solidly on his feet, the thunderous beating of his heart the only thing he could hear.

She had jumped. The damned _woman_ had jumped!

If she made it out alive he'd kill her.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy kept her hand clasped tightly around Jocelyn's thin wrist, every muscle and tendon in her straining arm stood out. Below her Jocelyn stared up with fear wide eyes, her mouth working in silent prayer. The girl dangled eerily, bare feet kicking at the air of the fiery void beneath her, held from certain death only by Izzy's pure will. The pirate groaned as the _Sarah_ rocked, the lifeline that kept her tied to the ship was also painful around her middle, the rope hard and rough against her flesh.

"Don't let go…" Jocelyn sobbed pitifully. "Please… please… don't let me go."

"I got you, Jo." Izzy yelled to the terrified youth. "I won't let go."

Jocelyn's free hand rose swiftly to grasp onto Izzy's wrist, and the fear on her face lessened to some degree. This close Izzy could see that the girls eyebrows had been burnt off and she suspected her own had as well. Sweat slicked her skin, dripping off the end of her nose. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, her grip began to slide.

Jocelyn let out a scream as she felt the slip. In a desperate attempt to save her life Izzy grabbed for the girl, clutching the only thing she could, a handful of Jocelyn's long blonde hair. With a determined grunt she pulled the child closer by her hair. Jocelyn screamed once again, this time in pain.

"I'm sorry…. I' sorry…" Izzy repeated under her breath like a mantra as she pulled the girl ruthlessly upward by the hair. Soon she could grip her under the arms. Jocelyn let go of Izzy's arm and clung to her. The pair hung like that, clinging together as if hugging, buffeted by the wild winds and firestorm.

There was a rough tug on the rope and Izzy cringed in pain, dismissing it as nothing more than the wind. But soon they were slowly rising, being pulled steadily upwards. Izzy gave a sigh of relief, ignored the pain of the tight rope around her middle and smoothing a weeping Jocelyn's wayward hair.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N:** OKAY. This chapter took tooooooo long to write. I've been busy with heaps of things and I'm sorry to those of you who have been waiting for this update. The next one should come sooner. Keep your eyes peeled and don't expect much fluff next time. Jim's pretty pissed at her, lol.


	5. Sparks Fly

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 5: Sparks Fly

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

_"__It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
'Cause I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack _

I tried to tell you before I left  
But I was screaming under my breath  
You are the only thing that makes sense  
Just ignore all this present tense"

"_It's Beginning to Get to Me" by Snow Patrol_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim could feel the skin of his hands burning, soon it would blister, and then it would begin to tear. Still, he kept a firm grip on the rope, hauling with all his strength. The muscles in his arms were visible, while his broad shoulders strained beneath the material of his cream shirt. Anger pumped through his veins, along with adrenaline, fuelling his strength. His booted feet were planted wide for balance, knees slightly bent so he could throw ever ounce of his strength into saving the life of the person on the other end of the rope. The rope itself disappeared over the railing before him, somehow unremarkable in comparison to the enormity of the moment.

He had no idea why Izzy had jumped overboard, but when he got his hands on her he would _make_ her tell him and then he would _make_ her apologise.

He grunted and panted as he pulled, hearing the crewmen behind him doing the same. Izzy was a slim woman, bordering petite, so since when had she been so damn heavy?

The _Sarah_ was still within the reach of the meteor's firestorm and thus the decking was hot on bare feet, the rope was at risk of burning through and there was still a great threat to Izzy at the end of the rope. What if they managed to pull her up and all that was left was some blackened husk? Jim's stomach heaved mightily at the thought and he pulled harder.

Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, the rope moved over the railing. He pulled as hard as he could, feeling the rope go taunt beneath his fingers and a cry of pain issue from over the railing. Heart in his mouth Jim let go of the rope and leapt towards the rail.

Izzy dangled over the other side, the knot of her lifeline having caught on the edge of the rail. She hadn't turned to look at him, and Jim assumed the worst, her body looked unnaturally limp. Her back was all he could see, the material of her clothes burnt up and down her length, revealing pink and blistered skin beneath, some wounds were bleeding sluggishly. Anger and worry curdled his stomach in a dangerous mix, and Jim reached out gently to pull her up.

As his fingers brushed her shoulders Izzy's head snapped in his direction. Her green eyes were bright and startlingly intent, while her face was tight with pain.

"Help her." she whispered, her voice forced and weak.

Izzy's arms shifted beneath her, and he saw the briefest flashed of golden hair. A face appeared next to Izzy's, tearstained. Realisation hit him with the force of a plasma ball. Izzy held Jocelyn beneath her. She must have jumped to save her!

"Murphy!" Jim called urgently over his shoulder, the cook appearing in a matter of seconds. The man gave a strangled cry and paled frightfully at the sight below him.

Izzy was forcing Jocelyn upwards, over her shoulder and towards them. Jim reached and snagged the cabin's girl's outstretched hand. He pulled her closer, until she was within Murphy's reach. The cook then leaped forward to grab his daughter, pulling upwards and over the railing with strength startling for one of his thin frame.

As soon as Murphy had hold of his daughter Jim had released her, and turned his attentions to Izzy. He leaned dangerously far over the rail, wrapping his arms securely round her small waist and pulled her upwards. She was lighter than he expected and he handled her easily, hooking an arm under her knees once he had gotten over the railing.

She grinned up at him blearily, "Well, I won't be jumping off the sides of ships anytime soon."

Gently Jim set her down on the decking, leaning her back against the rail so she could sit upright. Somehow his mind registered that Izzy might not take too kindly to being laid out on a deck. He pulled a small knife from where it rested in his boot, easily cutting the lifeline that was still tied around her middle. The rope fell away and Jim saw the ravaged skin beneath. The flesh of Izzy's midriff had not been treated kindly by her lifeline. The formerly smooth flesh was deeply grazed and bloodied, forming an angry red line across her stomach.

The shock must have been plain on his face for Izzy murmured, "That bad, huh? Doesn't hurt too much…"

Her eyes moved past him, looking over his shoulder. She frowned. "Jocelyn doesn't look too good; you should get her some help."

Jim turned, following her gaze. Murphy had his daughter clutched in his arms. Her legs dangled inches off the ground, legs that where pink and burned and blistered. They must be extremely painful, yet Jocelyn seemed far more concerned with hugging her father. Jim turned to a nearby crewman, asking him to fetch cold water and some fresh bandages.

He turned back to Izzy, all his anger gone in the face of her injuries. "I should get you below deck. You're back must be killing you."

Once again he bent to pick her up, but Izzy cut him off. "Oh no way, Hawkins. I'm not dying. I can look after myself for now; I don't need you and your latent paladin complex turning me into some damsel in distress. Help Jocelyn."

She rose shakily to her feet, wincing at the pain. Jim could do nothing but watch her, his anger back with a vengeance. The woman was so stubborn, so _blind_, that she would risk further injury to herself simply to spite him!

"Go wait in my cabin." He said, his voice harsh. "I will deal with you later."

Her face flushed in response, eyes glowing dangerously. She opened her mouth with some smart retort but he pulled her up short.

"No arguments, Izzy. GO!" he barked, both surprised by the vehemence in his voice.

She jumped and stared at him wide-eyed, as shocked as he was. Even so she didn't move, just stood there staring somehow managing to look timid.

"Are you deaf? I said GO!"

Again she jumped; although this time she scowled at him and stalked off towards his cabin. She kept her shoulders straight, trying to keep whatever dignity she had left. Jim sighed in relief and turned to the crew, who were all starring at him in disbelief. They'd never seen him act like this before. Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regain some composure.

Jocelyn was still weeping, her sobs and Izzy's retreating footsteps the only things that could be heard.

Jim walked over to Murphy and Jocelyn, placing a comforting hand on the girl's shaking shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up, Jo."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy stared at her reflection, feeling slightly disembodied. Her eyebrows were gone, along with her eyelashes. She ran a tentative finger over the now bare skin. Jim's cabin was spacious and beautifully appointed, yet somehow it felt cold, empty. She stood before the mirror mounted on his dresser. Her green eyes were wide, still looking dazed. Whatever anger she had managed to direct at Jim on deck had vanished the instant she had reached his cabin and solitude. She watched as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"No!" she told her reflection sternly. "I'm not going to cry!"

She slammed a fist against the dresser to punctuate that point. Her hands began to shake.

"Oh great. I'm going to shock." She watched as the shaking travelled up her arms, until hugging herself was all she could do to not fall to pieces right her in Jim's cabin. It alarmed her that Jim could come in and find her like this. No, she was strong, she could handle herself. She was _not_ going to cry!

"My dear, is everything alright?"

Izzy jumped with an undignified squeak. Benton Flute, the merchant, was standing in the doorway that connected Jim's cabin to his stateroom. The diminutive man's tiny eyes were bright with concern. He gave her a weak smile, dry washing his hands in his nervousness. It dawned on Izzy what she must look like with no eyebrows and on the verge of tears, shaking as if it were mid winter.

"The good Captain sent me after you, Miss Izzy. He said you were injured." He prompted.

Izzy scoffed at the mention of the 'good Captain' not feeling too charitable towards Jim at the moment. Nonetheless, Flute's concern for her looked genuine so she turned, allowing him to look at her back. There was a sharp intake of breath behind her.

While Izzy could not see her back, it was indeed painful, so something had to be wrong. From where Flute stood it was a sight to turn is stomach, and he could not understand why Izzy was not a heap on the floor. Her blouse was in tatters, with holes burnt through and rips here and there. Her skin beneath was no better, burnt and blistered bright pink, darker in spots were meteors tiny enough had imbedded themselves under her skin, all of which bleed slowly. There was also the horrendous rope burn around her middle.

"Oh my…" Flute breathed, taken aback, although when he spoke again his voice was far more determined. "Well, its lucky Captain Jim sent me, my dear. Lie down on the bed if you would, on your stomach… yes, that's it. Gregor will deal with your back, he is most experienced."

Izzy did as the tiny man bid her, stopping at the mention of this 'Gregor'. "Who's Gregor?" she demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Gregor is my manservant." Flute replied conversationally while pushing her down gently until she lay flat against the soft feather mattress on Jim's bed. "Now lie still."

There was the sound of tearing fabric and the feeling on cool, cold air on her bare back. "Never really liked this shirt anyway…" Izzy said with a wry grin.

Flute chuckled. "That's the spirit, my dear! Now…" the merchant clapped his hands sharply, causing Izzy to jump for the umpteenth time. It was starting to irritate her. She had never been this jumpy in her life. There was the shuffle of footsteps on polished wood in the direction of the door, Izzy turning her head to get a good look at this Gregor. He was as tall as his master was short, and as skinny as Murphy. In one hand was a leather pouch and a roll of white bandages, the other held a porcelain pitcher of water - iced water judging by the condensation on the outside of the pitcher.

"Ma'am." Gregor said, inclining his head in her direction. Izzy lay there startled; things had never felt so far out of her control.

Gregor set the leather pouch down on the dresser, along with the pitcher and the bandages. From the pouch he pulled an assortment of nasty looking medical instruments along with strips of linen which were then soaked in the ice water.

"Here." Murmured Flute, fluffing one of Jim's pillows and placing it gently under her head. He patted her head with an almost fatherly affection and moved her thick braid from here it had been resting along her back. "I believe you will need it."

Gregor sat down on the bed beside yet slightly behind her, a large pair of what looked like silver forceps in one hand and sopping strips of cloth in the other. With Flute's help they removed the remains of her ruined shirt, Flute crying out in surprise when he found Morph curled up in one of her pockets. The small alien uncurled from hid tight ball and flew to Izzy, coming to rest on the pillow by her face.

She grinned at the pink blob. "Hey, Morph."

He gave a forlorn burble, nuzzling her cheek. She smiled and petted the concerned alien, crying out suddenly as Gregor's forceps dug into the skin of her back. Morph cried as well, looking utterly terrified.

"Please be still, Ma'am." Came the manservant's calm voice. "I understand this hurts, but it must be done."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim paced the length and breadth of his stateroom, flinching every time he heard Izzy cry out from the room beyond. He cut a dark, brooding figure with his handsome face troubled and his shoulders hunched. He had just returned from helping Jocelyn. The young girl was asleep now, legs covered in cooled wrappings. Her only thoughts had been of Izzy.

'_Where was Izzy? Was Izzy okay? When could she see Izzy?'_

He grumbled and spun on his heel, pacing back the way he had just come. Flute sat on one of the rooms cushioned chairs, his feet dangling inches above the ground. He watched Jim pace anxiously, jumping each time Izzy yelled. Moments passed in painful silence, with only the sound of Jim's heavy boots stomping their way across the polished wooden floors.

There was the sound of a door opening and both men's head's snapped in the direction of the cabin to see Gregor emerging carrying an armful of bloodstained rags.

"How is she?" Jim asked, such concern in his voice that Flute raised a chubby eyebrow.

"She'll be fine." Gregor amended somewhat dryly. "She seems far more concerned as to where you have stashed your alcohol compared to what I was pulling from her back."

To demonstrate the stick-thin manservant pushed some things into Jim's palm. Upon closer inspection Jim realised what they were; small meteors, rock shards that had embedded themselves in her back. Some were as tiny as a fingernail, others the size of a knuckle, all jagged and full of malicious intent. Jim took a few steps and threw them forcibly out a window. He then turned back to Gregor.

"There will be some scarring." The manservant continued. "Slight in comparison to the overall damage. Other than that, there's no more than can be done for her. I should go see to the young girl now."

"Thank you." Jim said to both Flute and Gregor as they left the room.

He turned to stare at the closed door of his cabin, brow slowly furrowing in thought. _So much for keeping her safe_, he mentally berated himself, _she managed to go and jump off the side of your ship and nearly kill herself!_

Before he thought he couldn't be angry at her for risking her life for Jocelyn, but now anger simmered steadily under his breastbone. Could he be angry at her? Oh yes.

He moved silently towards the door, opening it quietly as not to attract her attention. She was lying on her stomach on his bed, wrapped from armpit to waist in bandages, her deep brown hair lose around her. Morph was playing with strands, picking them up then watching them fall with 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' of awe. Her face was turned away from him, yet he could tell she was not asleep.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, still standing half in the doorway.

She jumped, winced in pain and scowled at him, all in one fluid movement. "Oh, it's only you, Hawkins." She said acerbically, looking him over for the briefest moments before turning away again. "Come to yell at me some more, _Captain_?"

"That was a very brave thing you did before." Jim said, desperately trying not to rise to her bait.

She said nothing.

"A very foolish thing." He continued.

"It is foolish? I hadn't noticed…"

"_Look_ at me, Izzy!" he snapped, tired of her childishness. Reluctantly she looked at him, something unreadable in her beautiful eyes. "I told you to stay below deck."

"Others may jump when you say 'frog', Jim Hawkins. But not me! My life was in as much danger as anyone's. I had every right to be up there. In fact, if I hadn't been there what would have happened to Jocelyn?! She'd be dead, Jim! Dead!"

"I know what could have happened, Izzy." he said evenly. "But what if you had died too?"

"I'm not afraid to die!" she shot back.

"Really? Have you ever really been close to death, Izzy? I mean _really_ close?" His face was so passionate, so powerful, that Izzy had to drop her eyes, cheeks colouring at her own defeat. "I have, Izzy, and I know that not being afraid and dying are very different things."

Both knew to what he was referring too. Treasure Planet, when he had saved the remainder of the _RLS Legacy's _crew by risking his own life to open the portal and the engines on his surfer had failed, leaving him to plummet to a fiery death. His quick thinking had saved him at the last moment. Izzy frowned, knowing there was nothing she could throw back at him, there were no more legs for her argument to stand on.

"Why so concerned, Jim?" she asked, snatching at the first question that came into her head. "I'm some hired mercenary, not a member of your crew."

"You are _my_ guest on _my_ ship and therefore _my_ responsibility." His voice was tight with anger he couldn't hold back much longer.

"I am no one's responsibility but my own!" she snarled, teeth bared and ears twitching madly. Morph quailed and hid himself under the coverlets.

Jim felt the last of his resolve snap; he marched forward seizing her chin between his fingers, matching her glare for glare. "_I_ am the Captain here! You've had free reign since you've arrived, Izzy. But now, you'll do everything I say. You won't eat or sleep without my say so. Are we clear?"

She stared at him, those green eyes glow menacingly. "Perfectly, _Captain_."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N: **Oh my! Very tense. Hope these were the sexy sparks you asked for … Next time Jocelyn sets herself scheming.


	6. Her Pride and Predjudices

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 6: Her Pride and Prejudices

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

"_I wanted something_

_That's purer than the water _

_Like we were _

_It's not there now _

_Ineloquence and anger _

_Are all we have _

_Like Saturn's rings _

_An icy loop around me _

_Too hard to hold _

_Lash out first _

_At all the things we don't like _

_Or understand _

_And it's beginning to get to me _

_That I know more of the stars and sea _

_Than I do of what's in your head _

_Barely touching in our cold bed _

_Are you beginning to get my point _

_They're always fighting with aching joints _

_It's doing nothing but tire us out _

_No one knows what this fight's about"_

"_It's Beginning To Get To Me" by Snow Patrol_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

The mop hit the decking boards with a wet thud. A second was not far behind, sloshing soapy water over the wooden planks. Light female laugher drifted across the _Sarah_, somehow lightening the spirits of every man onboard… well, not every man. Jim Hawkins cringed every time he heard it. He stood by the helm, hands splayed wide on the thick wooden balustrade, shoulders hunched defensively about himself. His hair hung in his eyes; eyes which where shadowed by lack of sleep and a number of other emotions lurking in the blue depths.

From where he stood he could see Izzy and Jocelyn on the foredeck.

Jocelyn was seated back against the railing, her bandaged legs stretched out and comforted with cushions. Izzy was swabbing the deck, her form slim and straight, russet hair left free to whip and dance in the winds of the Etherium like waterweeds dancing in a current. She laughed aloud and jumped across the decking, trying to avoid Morph, who had changed himself into a miniature mop and was determined to swab her bare feet.

She hadn't talked to him in a week, and what time she had been forced to spend in his company was full of heated glares and a righteous anger that simmered slowly behind her eyes. He had learned something. He could stand her snide remarks, the jokes she made about his authority, he could even handle her temper, but he couldn't stand her indifference. It ate at him, a silent gnawing at his gut, that she had been right all along and that his own feelings had clouded his judgement. He had realised that soon enough, the problem was apologising to a woman that would take a mile the instant he offered her an inch. And… all things considered, Jim didn't want to be the one to give in on this stalemate. He didn't want to be the one to bolster her arrogance by crumbling after a few days of the silent treatment.

He was watching her, his anger at himself turning his face to a sour scowl. On the foredeck she turned, only slightly, but enough for her to catch sight of him out of the corner of her eye. Jim's breath caught. Her face was in sharp profile; the high forehead, the smooth line of her nose, the pout of her lips and the point of her chin. And one green eye, blazing as it caught sight of him. He hunched in upon himself further as her back straightened and she turned away from him again.

Since that argument and the night Izzy had spent asleep in his bed while her injuries healed over, he had thought of little else. Her smell… lingered in his sheets and permeated his dreams with green eyes and long plaits, burnt skin and bleeding backs.

He sighed, running one hand over his face and pushing off the balustrade with the other. He turned to walk away, only to be stopped in his tracks by the diminutive profiteer of this particular voyage. Flute eyed the dishevelled captain intently; spectacles perched on his nose, making his eyes look over-large and somewhat humorous.

"Woman trouble?" Flute asked, old eyes bright with intuition and excitement.

Jim blinked, rather stunned by the man's forwardness. It took him moments to stutter out a reply. "I don't think it is of any consequence, Master Flute."

Flute chuckled. "I think it is of big consequence when neither of you can stand to be in the same room."

Jim's mouth worked soundlessly for moments, and then he finally he gave in. He wished fervently that his mother was here, Sarah Hawkins had always known what to do. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to muster the right words. Surreptitiously, he turned, ever so slightly, just so that Izzy appeared at the edge of his vision. Flute saw the movement, and grinned.

The merchant walked back to the ornate balustrade, patting the spot beside him, indicating that Jim join him. For some reason, call it a nagging suspicion, Jim felt that Flute had some wisdom to impart. Jim stepped up beside Flute, letting his large hands rest uneasily on the polished wood. Flute was watching Izzy, an appreciative light to his eyes as she laughed and danced across the decking to avoid Morph. Jim's stomach gripped at the sound.

"She reminds me of my wife." Flute murmured, "All big eyes and will and fire."

Jim's eyes widened in surprise at the smaller man's words. Flute had been the first merchant to work with Jim upon his graduation from the Academy, and they had maintained a friendship. Even so, Jim had never heard of Flute having a wife.

"You won't be sorry for it, in the long run. Although she'll tire you out in the chase."

Jim inclined his head, mind working a mile a minute as he absorbed Flute's words. "And what if I don't decide to take up the chase?" he asked smoothly, eyes now resting on Izzy's form.

Flute chuckled. "You tell yourself that, Captain, and see how long you can make it stick."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy sat comfortably atop the kitchen benches, a bowl of partly skinned spiked fruits resting in her lap. Murphy had told her the name of the things, but it had been so complicated that she had failed miserably at saying it. Apparently though, they had a brilliant tart flavour. She chuckled and continued her peeling, enjoying the warmth of the kitchen and the happy atmosphere that surrounded her.

Murphy was bent over the largest cook pot, muttering the names of the ingredients as he added them to the stew he was brewing. Izzy had to say, whatever he was putting in there, it smelled delicious. Jocelyn was seated not far away, her legs cushioned and an apron across her front. The girl was scrubbing industriously away at a large pan in her lap, the hideous injuries dulling none of the child's spark. Izzy's stomach always heaved at the thought of Jocelyn's injuries. They were a sight, Izzy knew, she changed Jocelyn's bandages every night before sleep.

And Izzy blamed Jim.

She blamed his arrogance and his snobbish indifference. The night of their argument was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't believe that Jim had scolded her –scolded _her_!- for saving Jocelyn's life. What kind of man would do that? It was his Academy training, Izzy told herself. He was an officer trained to care for his ship and himself, not to spare a thought for the fellows who worked hard to keep that ship afloat.

Her anger directed at the captain had been on a steady simmer since the argument, peaking in moments when she caught him watching her. If she allowed herself to admit there were times that unsettled her greatly, the times she would turn around suddenly to find Jim, blue eyes dark with emotion, watching her with a terrifying intensity.

Izzy was drawn sharply from her thoughts, hearing Jocelyn say her name. Jocelyn laughed at the puzzled look on Izzy's face and repeated herself.

"Ye be looking at those fruits like your gaze alone could peel them." The girl chirped, her pale cheeks flushing.

Both Jocelyn and her father chuckled, and Izzy relaxed somewhat. The pair were a great comfort to her, since the meteor storm Murphy had effectively taken Izzy under his wing, treating her with the same love and affection he lavished upon his daughter. Izzy was truly flattered at this, and for once in her life, accepted the gift without a word of query or resentment.

"You know me, Jo." Izzy replied, mirroring the girl's cheeky grin. "I'm too lazy to bother putting in the effort. Was hoping my glare was good enough to do the job for me…"

"I'm surprised it hasn't. You could peel the paint off a ship with those eyes."

The entire kitchen went still at the new voice. Izzy instantly hunched over her work, even Jocelyn looked torn between joy and worry. She glanced at Izzy, then at Captain Jim standing in the doorway, his eyes on the pirate. Murphy turned and gave the Captain a heartfelt smile, he, unlike Izzy, blamed no one for the incident, and knew well enough that both the girls would have died had Jim not put most of the effort into saving their lives. He, also, was not fool enough to mistake the look of anguish in the Captain's eyes when they settled on Izzy. Murphy had been there once, with Jo's mother, and could sympathise with heartache.

"Welcome Captain," Murphy said, pausing to stir the bubbling cooking pot, "I was wondering when ye'd be visiting us. Ye supper is well on its way."

"Thank you, Murphy. It smells delicious. I ah….." Jim was quickly running out of conversation topics and reasons to be standing there in the kitchen.

"Izzy be helping us, Captain Jim. She's handy with a peeling knife!" Jocelyn offered cheerily, her small voice resounding oddly in the awkward silence. Izzy glared menacingly at him and twirled the small curved blade in her hand. Jim cringed at the display and Jocelyn's face fell, her comment not having the desired effect… in fact it seemed to have made things worse.

"Supper shall be ready soon," Murphy said, breaking the tension. He turned to his daughter, yet including Izzy in his fatherly gaze. "Head on back to ye rooms, Sweeting. Change ye bandages and wash ye face, I can't have me daughter looking like a waif before the good Captain."

True to form Izzy gave a disbelieving snort at the mention of the '_good Captain_'. Nonetheless, her sense of duty towards Jocelyn held her tongue. It was obvious the young girl worshiped Jim and Izzy didn't want to berate him in front of her. If circumstances were different though… she'd give him a few more scars to go with the little one she had left on his ear.

"Come on then, Jo." Izzy said, rising from her seat, placing her work aside and leaning down to pick up the young girl. "Captain Class here can't have grubby deckhands at his table. We must away and make ourselves more presentable."

Outraged, and finding no other way to retaliate in front of the two crewmembers, Jim elbowed Izzy out of the way and picked Jocelyn up, careful of her injured legs. The injuries made it painful for her to walk far, and so, for any great distances, she had to be carried.

"Lead on, Pirate." He said grimly, meeting Izzy glare for glare. What had once been anguish was slowly becoming anger.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

The dinner at the Captain's table was one of the most uncomfortable that Jim had ever endured. Izzy was reticent and moody as was to be expected, but seemed to have discovered a way to spite him. She looked beautiful in a jade green jacket that laced up right under her chin with a stiff square collar and free flowing sleeves. Her deep brown hair was pulled up and away from her face, small whips escaping to frame her face. It made her green eyes all the more large and startling.

Benton Flute, the diminutive merchant, was seated on Jim's immediate right and had Izzy engaged in a deep conversation regarding the loss of government control in the Arrkan systems. On Jim's left was Flute's silent manservant, Gregor, who set upon his meal with quite an appetite and ignored everyone else around him with polite aloofness. Jocelyn, seated on the other side of Gregor watched Izzy was rapt attention, listening to every word and memorising every gesture. Jim, seated as he was at the Captain's place at the head of the table could watch all of them as well as the rest of the crew seated at their own tables.

"I've heard that the Arrkan militants have removed the Empress and taken control of the Empire." Flute said worriedly, the coup in the Arrkan systems would mean many trade items would rise sharply in price. It would not be easy for people or merchants.

Izzy nodded a spoonful of soup half raised to her lips. "They have. I was working on a freelance frigate at port in Feldene at the time. The capital was overrun in hours, Empress and her two daughter's slain and all non-Arrkan persons forcibly removed. We just managed to clear the systems before the army started removing foreigners by any means necessary."

"That is terrible, my dear." Flute replied sadly, shaking his head. "Such dangerous times we are in."

"Indeed. It makes one wonder why our _wonderful_ Captain would attempt the Fool's Run with the galaxy in such a state of unrest."

Jim's pride could not let him let that comment slide. "It makes me wonder why such an egotistical pirate would risk her pretty neck, when it obviously means so much to her."

Izzy lowered her spoon very slowly, her eyes losing their sparkle and gaining a menacing heat. "For an exorbitant amount of gold, Captain Hawkins. What self respecting pirate like myself would settle for anything less?"

"Watch your tongue, Izzy." Jim murmured, mirroring her silent menace. "Big words can only get you so far, soon your pride shall dig you such a big hole that you will not be able to crawl out of it. I can only hope to ordeal is not too traumatic for you."

With that he returned calmly to his dinner, leaving the rest of the table –except Gregor- stunned. Izzy's pointed ears twitched with outrage, her face a mask of barley controlled anger.

"No mountain of gold is worth this," she muttered darkly and rose from her seat, drawing curious eyes from all across the hall as she marched off and up the stairs that lead to the deck. Jim watched her leave before returning calmly to his soup. Jocelyn seemed to be on the edge of tears as she forced herself to eat her soup. She had thought it all so romantic once. And then she'd gone and ruined it all…

"That will help nothing." Flute said under his breath and like the rest, dutifully ate his soup even though he had lost his appetite.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Angry, ashamed and feeling thoroughly belittled Izzy had stormed onto the deck and released her growing anger by throwing herself onto the rigging, climbing vigorously to the ships lookout, exhausting herself in her anger. Now she sat in the ships lookout, hair loose and moving in the ever present winds, feeling as cold and alone as the stars she looked at. She was angry because she was embarrassed. Jim had made a _fool_ of her! And she had walked right into it.

Izzy sighed. It was so tempting to tell him she'd stay on Tallvan, but the search for her father was something that had kept her going for years. All she had discovered in that time said that her father had been good friends with Long John Silver. She needed this voyage and to realise that, to know that she was stuck with the unbearable Jim Hawkins, to need him, was like a heavy chain around her neck.

"This all better be worth it." She muttered, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I hope so too." Said Jim as he pulled himself up into the lookout.

"Hawkins, what are you doing here?" She snapped, Izzy was stuck with him for now but that didn't mean she'd make it easy for him.

"Running out like that was a little childish don't you think, Izzy? Gutting me would have been more your style."

She jumped to her feet, raising a hand to strike him. Jim caught her by the wrist and pinned her against the mast using his own weight. He grinned down at her and Izzy felt it necessary to glare it him, trying to convince herself that she wasn't at the disadvantage. He cupped her jaw with his free hand.

"Jocelyn would follow you to the end of the galaxy, Izzy. For her sake I hope you can grow up and be the better mentor." He murmured, breath dancing across her face.

"You're the one who needs to grow up. Jim Hawkins. Some may jump to your call, but not me. I'm not playing your game anymore. Stop pretending to be concerned about anyone but yourself and your precious ship."

All Jim's anger raised it head and he kissed her. It wasn't a passionate or even affectionate kiss. It was one of anger, filled with the need to dominate. They fought with their lips rather than words or fists. Izzy bit down on his lip until she could taste blood. In response he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back roughly, giving him better access to her mouth. Her nails bit deep into his upper arm, and he tightened his hold on her hair until she gasped.

He kissed her roughly until he felt her crumble; lips becoming pliable beneath his own. Jim continued to kiss her until he ran out of breath and pulled back, grinning like a victorious idiot.

"I should have thought of that earlier,"

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N: So Jo never ended up scheming. Oh well….. I like this ending better **


	7. Those Eyes

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 7: Those Eyes

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

"_There's something about you girl  
A mystery  
I can't put my finger on  
just what it could be  
But ever since you walked in  
A different energy  
has taken my mind and heart away_

_And you're crossing the room  
and you're talking to me  
and now I know what I see_

_Those eyes are gonna make me fall  
One look I want it all  
Those eyes  
You've got me hypnotized  
Those eyes are gonna see me through  
Pretty girl, I'm loving you with  
Those eyes  
have got me hypnotized"_

"_Those Eyes" by Thirsty Merc_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

The Haldor Spaceport on the planet Tallvan was different to the Montressor spaceport in every possible way. Its life and vibrancy made Montressor look bleak and dull. Street stalls selling any item that could be imagined where there. There were silks, tea, coffee, sugar, salt, weapons and clothing, jewelry, art, exotic pets and slaves in abundance. It was clean and crisp to Motressor's industrial grime. Nobles wandered the markets with groups of retainers, the mysterious masked ladies of Tallvan royalty frequented the streets in skin-tight dresses of crimson cloth and merchants of every known race were willing to drag you to their shop and promise you the best bargain around.

Tallvan had made its fortune on a material called Raydon. It was farmed and then exported throughout the galaxy, renowned for its ability to somehow absorb light rays and retain them as a form of energy. Raydon was used for the sails on very interstellar ship in the galaxy and was a rich commodity. The _RLS Sarah_ was here to trade her shipment of Montressor Light Iron -an amazing floating metal that also was used in the production of ships- for some Raydon. It was an extremely enriching trade.

However riches were forgotten as the _Sarah_ berthed at pier 24. Izzy and Jocelyn, both standing on the ships railing were amazed by the site of the colorful Spaceport. Izzy had seen Haldor once or twice before, but it was a sight that never failed to impress. White stone towers pointing upwards and rose colored walls and houses snuggled between them. Gardens and statues and terraces, mosaic walls and walk ways. The port was a feast for the eyes as well as one's purse pocket.

"What a sight!" Cried Benton Flute grinning as he approached the pair of them. "I am glad we made it here in one piece, for I would hate to have missed such beauty."

"Oh, it's the return voyage that's the trouble…" Said Izzy absentmindedly, watching interestedly as one of the crimson women waltzed past the ship, waving at them with an oversized paper fan. "Raydon is rarer that Light Iron, the pirates will want it more. With a hold full of the fabric we'll be an attractive target."

Flute's smile slipped momentarily, he did not like the idea of his cargo as a target. "Then I guess that is what Captain Jim hired you for, my dear! You are worth your weight in gold."

Izzy cringed at the mention of Jim's name. She had avoided him like a plague over the past week. He had kissed her, and for his insolence and for making her doubt her resolve Izzy had broken his nose. He had deserved nothing less. Now Jim respected her distance but would not drop his gaze, nor would he hesitate at catching her eye. She just wanted to scream at him to leave well alone but it seemed that he was not going to be swayed this time and Izzy had to accept that. She could hear his voice behind her now, issuing orders from behind the helm.

"Shall we go a wanderin' Izzy? Ye shall have to come with me as I pick me silks." Said Jocelyn breaking Izzy's chain of thought.

"Of course!" Izzy said with a grin at the fair-haired girl, who was bouncing a delighted Morph between her hands. Izzy pointed to a stall visible between to pillars. Two lizard-like Kurdesh merchants in flowing robes, their thick scaled tails dragging behind them, were selling exotic animals from whicker cages. "I would like to visit there."

The final cry went up and the Sarah slid smoothly into her berth, crewman tying off the landing ropes to the stone pillars on the pier's walkway. Izzy had to keep a firm hand on Jocelyn's shoulder to stop her jumping ship before she was allowed. Flute smiled his piggy smile and bid them farewell, walking off to find Captain Jim. Izzy waited patiently –Jocelyn not so patiently- for Murphy to appear from below deck, settling a tricorn atop his head.

He grinned at them and patted his coin pocket. "Shall we be off shoppin' girls?"

"Shoppin! Shoppin! Shoppin!" Morph cried joyfully.

Jocelyn squealed at her father and threw herself at him in a ferocious hug before grabbing his hand and all but dragging him over the gangplank. Izzy laughed and called out to the think cook, "I hope you're prepared, Murphy!"

He grinned at her over his shoulder. "Oh aye, that I am lass. I work blood and bone to pay for me daughter's shopping trips!"

"Da!" Jocelyn cried, mortified. "Stop wasting time! Come Izzy, ye canna stay behind!"

Izzy nodded at the pair and cast a quick glance over her shoulder towards the helm, where Jim stood with Flute, no doubt discussing the unloading of the cargo. Jim looked at her over the merchants head and gave her a slow smile, causing Izzy's stomach to knot. She glared at him and turned heel, following Jo and Murphy down the pier and into the massing crowds.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

"She's right you know…" Jim said pensively, leaning against the wooden balustrade as he surveyed the bustling port before them. Flute stood beside him, brow furrowed as he thought over the young captain's words. The merchant fiddled with his spectacles as he explored and discarded possibilities silently. Jim was far more interested in the straight and elegant line of Izzy's back as it swayed this way and that through the crowds. He let out a long sigh as she finally disappeared and turned to look the shorter man in the eye.

"I'm sure - if you would prefer - we could hire a few extra men to work aboard for this leg of the journey."

Flute nodded. "I am to dine with a dear friend tonight, a minor nobleman and merchant. I shall take the matter to him, no doubt he could recommend to me a handful of trustworthy sailors."

"A good idea." Jim replied, not paying enough attention as he should have. He was already thinking of the speed at which he could unload the cargo and hand it over to the buyers. It was usually a messy business, and for a moment Jim wished for a First Mate, someone he could leave such worries with. He scolded himself for such silliness; all he wanted was to be off to find Izzy in the crowds and shirk his duties like a child. He steeled himself and gave the orders to begging the unloading process. A little wait may not hurt after all –not as much as a broken nose anyway- and Izzy was best handled with patience as he had learned. Maybe the life of the markets mellowed her mood a bit? Jim certainly hoped so.

"I shall see you this evening then? Izzy and yourself?" Flute said, causing Jim to jolt slightly, worried if the old man could read his mind.

"Pardon?"

"This is the address," Flute chuckled, handing Jim a small scrap of parchment. "I _shall_ see you and Madam Izzy there. Even if you have to make her attend!"

Jim tucked the parchment away in his coat pocket yet looked doubtful. "All the suns and moons in creation could not make Izzy do something she did not feel like."

"No excuses, Jim." Flute said over his shoulder as he strolled off to explore the markets as Jim so desperately wished too.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jocelyn giggled and squirmed as the frustrated seamstress tried to measure the length of her from armpit to waist. Izzy made a stern noise deep in her throat and Jo seemed to settle down, her bright face sobering a little. The seamstress gave a relieved sigh and took the final measurements, muttering them under her breath and turning to jot them down in her notepad. They were surround by bolts of silk and linen and lace, some embroidered with delicate designs and in a range of colors so wide that it almost hurt the eyes. Izzy herself already had two new jackets and trousers on order, the women of the shop already setting to work with her chosen fabrics.

Jo jumped down from the crate she had been placed on for her measurements and scooped up her bag, the plain leather shoulder-bag already bulging with a length of purple and silver brocade that the girl had talked her father into buying. Murphy sat to one side, Morph perched on one of the fabric horns of his hat, watching everything with great interest. The cook passed the seamstress her payment and she nodded her thanks, telling them their goods would be available in two hours. He thanked her in turn and turned to the girls, grinning.

"Where to next?" He asked, more than happy to be lead around by his daughter.

"That stall, Izzy!" Jo cried, her face lighting up. "The one with the lizard-men selling all those animals, ye wanted to go there."

"Sure did," The pirate said, holding open the woven wooden door to allow Jo and Murphy out of the shop. She loved it here. This port was a happy place, one of indulgence and vice, whereas Montressor was somewhat depressing and bleak in its ways. Jo walked ahead of them, ahead but within arm's reach if anything happened. They had to stop and bow along with the crowd as a group of twenty royal ladies walked down the wide street. Only one was not dressed in the crimson dress and wearing the painted mask. She was a flurry of white silk and feathers, the great wings that sprouted from her shoulders obscuring most of her form, all save the purple eyes and the lips painted the same red as the bevy of ladies surrounding her.

"The queen." Izzy whispered in Jocelyn's ear as the girl gapped wide-eyed at the beautiful bird-woman.

The ladies passed and gradually the masses rose to their feet, all whispering excitedly. It was a tale to tell their children and grandchildren.

"She had wings!" Jo said, as if her brain refused to process such a wonder. "I want wings!"

Izzy burst out laughing at the look of utter determination on the girl's face. "Then you must marry the king. Only the favorite wife gets the wings."

Jo nodded, brow furrowed as she no doubt planned to seduce the king with her charms. Murphy looked a little worried, but did not voice his concerns to his daughter, who once again began leading the way back to the Kurdesh merchants they had passed earlier.

The stall was load with the cries of all the animals within their wicker cages. Some crooned to them, some cried for help and others were content to blink curiously at them, as it was them on parade. The reptilian merchants grinned oddly, flat eyes bright with the prospect of a sale. Izzy grinned at them warmly and spoke a few words of their tongue, having once traveled with a Kurdesh sailor. Jo avoided their gaze and gave them a wide berth, slightly unsettled.

Izzy was given a 'grand tour' of the menagerie by one of the merchants, while the other seemed far more interested in Morph; poking and prodding the delighted blob with a scaled finger. Murphy kept one eye on that particular merchant, suspecting him of shoving Morph in a sack the second none of them were looking. Izzy was petting a Fanned Camkash cub when Jo spoke.

"What's this?" she said on her hands and knees, peering into one of the lowest wicker cages.

The merchant with Izzy gave an excited cry and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the cub who gave a disappointed cry at the loss of attention. He pulled her down beside Jo and grinned, as if this was his favorite part of the tour. Inside the cage were four small eggs, no bigger than Izzy's palm and decorated with bright speckles. They were resting in a nest of cloth; the cloth –surprisingly- was resting atop a block of ice.

"Very rare… Jojo Dragon eggs." The merchant explained, his accented giving the 'o' sounds a very pleasant rolling burr. "Cold stops them from hatching too soon."

Izzy's eyebrows jumped. She had heard only briefly of the Jojo Dragon; that they lived in the humid jungles of the planet Fylon and that they had never been seen before -in fact- they were believed extinct. Izzy said as much and the merchant simply grinned, tapping his forehead in what Izzy guessed was a knowing gesture. She laughed and decided instantly that she liked him.

"How much?" Izzy asked.

"Three hundred gold or… trade for the blob creature." He replied, pointing to Morph. The second merchant nodded vigorously and Morph chipped and burbled on unaware that he was now considered a commodity.

Murphy quickly snatched Morph and Izzy shook her head, sorting through her coin purse until she held three hundred gold. It was an exorbitant amount for any pet but she had recently become rich and her curiosity had the better of her. The merchants seemed disappointed at the loss of Morph but nonetheless accepted the gold offered. One –the merchant Izzy decided was the talkative one- jangled through his keys till he found the one he was looking for and opened the small cage door. There were four to choose from, all with slight differences in color. After much deliberation Izzy pointed to the egg on the far left, the one with the green speckles.

"Green the same as ye eyes." Jo said thoughtfully.

Izzy accepted the small egg the merchant offered her. The creamy white shell was cold to the touch and goose bumps rose up her arms.

"Rub it." He instructed, rubbing his hands together in demonstration. "Heat him up and he hatch."

She did as shown and the egg slowly heat up and as it did, Izzy could feel something moving beneath the shell. Excitement and wonder tingled in her stomach as the egg began to grow hot on its own, generating heat from within. The instant before the egg became too hot to hold the shell exploded into tiny shards and the oddest creature she had ever seen lay spread-eagled upon her palm. The scales were the same green as her eyes, yet iridescent in the sunlight. The four little hands had suction pads rather that claws and from the top of his head to the tip of his tail ran a line of blue, green and red feathers. The creature righted himself and looked at her, gold eyes seemingly smiling.

"_Keee-mit!" _He croaked… or chirped. Izzy was unsure.

"His name," the merchant explained. "Now yours."

"Izzy…" she said uncertainly, eyes passing back and forth between the merchant and the little lizard.

"_Izzy!_" the creature said before giving an odd chirpy burp and running up her arm, across her shoulder and down the neck of her blouse. Izzy squeaked and danced an old little jig s Kemit moved around the valley between her breasts, his feathers tickling the sensitive skin. Eventually he settled comfortably, head poking up from her cleavage, two fore-limbs hanging over the neck of her blouse and tail dangling out from underneath.

Jocelyn decided he was utterly adorable and bet forward to croon to him. Izzy had to agree with her, but to anyone passing by who couldn't see little Kemit it would be an interesting sight indeed.

"You are his mother now, feed him twice a day and he will grow this big." The merchant said, drawing a line just below Izzy's knee to indicate his eventual size.

"Thank you." Izzy said smiling at the pair and turning away, only to bump into Jim Hawkins.

"_Izzy!"_ Kemit chirped in surprise.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim had spent a delightful few hours walking through the markets, shopping and trading and looking for Izzy. It would be dusk soon, and he still had to find her and drag her back to Flute's little party, for Jim was sure he would have to drag her.

He was standing by a jewelry stall, browsing and idly wondering what she would like. Jim was smitten, he knew and now acknowledged that. The difficult part would be receiving those feelings from Izzy. She would snap and snarl and bite him –he touched his now crooked nose in memory- but he was determined to make her see him as something other than a snooty Academy boy and uptight captain. So far he had failed miserably.

Jim put down the Jade pendant he was looking at and scowled. He shouldn't be looking at jewels. What the woman wanted was knives. Yes, a nice big knife to gut him with. Izzy would love it.

Still scowling he turned away from the stand, only to see Izzy three stalls away. Her back was turned to him yet he could not help but recognize that single brown plait and the angle at which she held her head. Murphy was to her left, Morph clasped protectively in his hands and Jocelyn… Jim's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Jocelyn was bent forward, talking to Izzy's _breasts_!

There was a single -laughable- flame of jealousy, and then curiosity had him in strong hands, pushing him forward.

"Thank you." He heard Izzy say to the merchants as he walked up behind her. She turned quickly and he had no chance to move out of her way before she crashed into his chest. There was an instant where she was pressed against him, and Jim reveled in it, then she pulled away in disgust.

"_Izzy!"_

Jim looked around for the odd little voice; he most certainly hadn't called her name. She just looked at him, furious, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here, Hawkins?! I have enough newborns to look after at this present moment." Her spiteful words puzzled him, until he saw the second pair of eyes peeking out of her bosom.

"What...?" He muttered, staring far too long and ending up with a slap on the cheek.

"Mind your own business, pervert." She snapped and made to move past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him. Flute had made his request clear, and Jim did not want to disappoint his sponsor and old friend.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you and your little bosom-dweller," he motioned at the lizard thing, "But Mister Flute wants to see you, urgently."

Her face became suspicious and she looked hard into his eyes, trying to find the lie. When she decided she found none she sighed reluctantly and nodded, yanking her arm free of his hand but moving no further.

"We'll be headin' back to the _Sarah_ then, Capt'n." Murphy spoke up, saving Jim the trouble of asking him to leave. Morph slipped from between the man's hands and floated over to Jim's shoulder and settled himself comfortably there.

"Thank you, Murphy." Jim said, his eyes not wavering from Izzy's. Hand rising as if by its own will to pet Morph.

"Bye bye, Kemit." Jo crooned, leaning between the two of them to pet the little creature underneath Izzy's shirt. He waited until the cook and his daughter faded into the crowds before he voiced his questions.

"What in the galaxy is that thing?" he asked making sure to keep his eyes above her throat.

"His name is Kemit, he's a Jojo Dragon –apparently- I hope you don't have any objections to his presence aboard." She said, her tone of voice making sure he didn't take her worries seriously.

"No, of course not." Jim said, a sly smile sliding across his face. "But I do find myself intensely jealous. Follow me."

He set off at a brisk pace, leaving Izzy behind, gaping in shock. He kept his head up and eyes forward, a smile and open laughter fighting for pride of place. Eventually he broke into a broad smile; one he had to hide quickly as Izzy caught up to him. She did not say a word, nor would she look at him, but she walked beside him. Jim decided he liked it when she didn't speak. They walked in a companionable silence for nearly half an hour, the markets gradually retreating into housing, broad cobbled avenues and gardens.

The address of Flute's friend was an auspicious one for a minor noble. Rose stone walls were high and surrounded the house and the single arched entrance led the a beautifully gardened courtyard with a fountain and flowers. Jim knocked on the tick wooden doors, humming to himself.

They swung open silently and a shrewd old woman stood there, looking at them speculatively.

"Yes?" she said dryly.

"I am Captain Jim Hawkins, and this is my friend Miss Izzy. We are here at Benton Flute's behest." Jim said formally, ending the sentence with a light bow. Izzy made a face at his manners, as if someone had stuck a sour fruit down her throat.

"Ahh yes, you are here for the party. Come in then Captain Hawkins and… _Miss _Izzy."

Jim cringed as he felt Izzy's gaze swing his way. "Party? What party, Hawkins?!"

"I … do not know. Flute did not tell me of one." He lied, the old woman watching the scene with amusement.

"Oh." Was her only reply, and Jim was so shocked he had to turn and stare at her. No harsh words or obscenities? The woman must be sick. She smiled at him sweetly, and Jim's brain screamed in alarm. She was going to kill him. Yes, he was definitely going to die. Here… on a doorstep. How… _embarrassing_.

To his utter shock Izzy closed the space between them her body pressed against his, mouth only inches from his. He wanted to groan with the pleasure of it, grab her and kiss her till she had no breath. He reached out cautiously, fingers brushing her ear, then her cheek and then her lips. Still no anger, no change in her. Her eyes were so big… so green…

"I've never been to a party…" she whispered, and he smiled, closing the distance between their lips. And the instant their lips met her fist met with his stomach. Jim lurched forward and doubled over, his breathing ragged and ears hounded by the laughter of both women. He glared up at Izzy, trying to regain his breath and dignity.

"You're just playing hard to get." He said accusingly.

"No, my dear Jim. " Izzy said, placing a light kiss on his temple. "I just love to torture you."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N: Hehe… Gotta love her. But don't worry fellas, Jim will get his own back soon! And Kemit… ahhh sweet Kemit. He's so cute, and named after Kermit the Frog, lol. Just because the Muppets did Treasure Island and that movie was one of the highlights of my childhood. Oh, and my apologies for the delay in this chapter. I am halfway through moving house. Moving to the south west of Western Australia. It's beautiful country down here, very inspirational. Read and Review! I love to hear from you all! ,**


	8. Ceasefire

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 8: Ceasefire

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_"You and I,__ we make a grand salute  
stare at each other like lost little birds across the room  
and I remember the way you looked  
I learned how to dance, but I'd never shown it to you_

_my love,  
I know I was wrong, but you know that you'll always be  
my love  
stay for a while while our leaves are still green  
please, for me"_

_"Little Waltz" By Basia Bulat_

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Izzy had a plan. Oh, it was a very, very, evil plan. And that fact made it most certainly the best. Jim Hawkins had dragged her to some _party_ –for what reason she was not sure- in fact; she suspected it was all Flute's idea, as now it was him begging. The squat fellow was looking at her with a mixture of hope and caution on his face, as if he were preparing to duck at any moment. Izzy found the idea highly amusing.

"Izzy, please," Flute said once more, his hushed whisper becoming increasingly desperate. "It would be a great service you do me if you were only to agree."

"I'm sorry," She replied, casting a cursory glance at Jim. "But I'm not going to do it. Ask Hawkins, I bet he'd secretly love to oblige."

Jim scowled and her and Flute gave an exasperated sigh.

"My dear, I believe you have missed the point. The gentleman of this house is the younger brother of the King. He is the only man from whom we can buy the Raydon we require. He has a weakness for beautiful women, such as yourself –not men, so please leave Jim out of this- all I am asking is that you go with the maids, and let them prepare you."

Izzy let him explain, she'd already decided to agree, with as much a show of reluctance as she could muster. Kemit was now curled around her neck, his long feathered tail dangling over her shoulder. As if sensing his mother's mood the little lizard was quite playful, chirping and whistling at Morph. The blob was replying in turn.

"So you want me to make pretty eyes at the King's brother. Sure. But what's in it for me?" Izzy replied, placing a quieting hand on Kemit's head. He was starting to make quite a racket. Jim groaned, and made as if to speak. But Flute beat him to it, latching on to the opportunity.

"A ten percent increase, my dear!"

"Make it twenty and you got a deal." Izzy shot back.

"Twelve percent." Jim ground out.

"Twenty." She insisted.

"Fifteen," Flute said, breaking the silence that had become quite a heated glaring match between Jim and Izzy.

"Deal." Izzy crowed, providing her hand for Flute to shake. He sealed the deal with a vigorous grin and planted a devilish kiss on her knuckles. "You drive a hard bargain, Miss Izzy. If you are ever in need of work I would hire you immediately."

"That's enough flattery, Flute." Izzy said, her smile softening her words. "Now point me to those maids you mentioned before I change my mind. I must be ready for his almost-majesty."

"Of course, of course!" Flute cried, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back to steer her in their direction. As she turned Izzy noticed the harsh expression on his handsome face. She wondered if he wasn't so much angry at her as what she had been asked to do. And that made Izzy all the more determined to follow through with her plan.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Jim had tried really hard to be civil to the King's brother, a nice enough man called Haskirr, but the thought of Izzy showing this man any kind of affection or even respectful attention had Jim jealous enough to start throwing punches. And that fact annoyed him even further. He thought he'd grown out of being affected by petty jealousies, heavens above; he'd suffered through enough of that in the Academy.

Muttering an expletive under his breath Jim accepted another drink from a waiter and moved away from the talkative crowds. The party itself was a magnificent sight. There were beings from all races, garbed in a rainbow of colour. There were women walking past with feather headdresses taller than he was, a man clothed entirely in animal skins and Haskirr himself; a handsome man in his own right, dressed in robes made from Raydon. The creamy fabric seemed unassuming enough, that was until it was placed in the light. Then it shimmered and glowed.

Jim heard a tittering of female laughter and quickly concealed himself behind a large flower arrangement. There were a few royal ladies present at this gathering, and they seemed fascinated with interstellar travel. It had previously taken him nearly a whole half hour to extricate himself from their attentions. It was a situation that he had no wish to revisit. Not when all he could think about was Izzy. He could not see among the sea of people, yet he could not wait to see her. His curiosity was killing him.

"What are you doing there, Jim?" Flute called, appeared with a glass in hand and Haskirr in tow.

"Just... ahhh... admiring the arrangements." Jim stammered, stepping out from behind the flowers.

"They are beautiful flowers, no?" Haskirr said, reached forward to run a copper-skinned finger along the petal of a powder blue lily. "Cloud lilies, only found on the planet of Fylon. The home of the Jojo Dragon -or so they say. I have not seen one myself."

"Jojo Dragon." Flute said thoughtfully. "Isn't that the name of the little creature Izzy brought herself, Jim?"

"It is indeed."

"Izzy? Who is this Izzy? I would much like to make her acquaintance if she is in possession of a Dragon." Haskirr said, looking back and forth between Jim and Flute until one of them explained further. Benton was the first to speak.

"Izzy is a travelling companion of ours. She is here with us tonight, although I believe she is still being tended by the ladies maids – actually, I think that's her over there."

Jim felt a lump rise in his throat, and his stomach erupted into nervous fluttering. He stared down at his drink, daring himself to look. What a coward he was! He couldn't even look at her. So disgusted with himself Jim squared his shoulders and raised his chin. He could do this. It was only Izzy. The obnoxious, maddening... absolutely stunning creature standing before him. His breath left him in a _whoosh_ and he felt all those jittery nerves dissolve in a wave of warmth.

She was dressed in deep turquoise linen, an outfit that seemed to be a pair of long, flowing trousers and a sleeveless blouse in one. Jim realised with a jolt, as she turned, that it also had no back and showed her recently received shrapnel scars. It was tastefully embroidered with hints of gold thread, accentuating her small waist and the curve of her hips beneath the fabric. Her russet hair was piled high, decorated with an array of colourful feathers. At her neck Kemit was curled, his own feathers making an interesting necklet.

"My, Izzy, I must say you look stunning." Flute commented, giving her a gracious –if somewhat cheeky- bow.

"Thank you." She said, and Jim detected a hint of embarrassment in her voice. It was obvious to him that Izzy was not used to such open admiration. And that was certainly what she was receiving. Haskirr had yet to take his eyes off her, and the desire evident there had Jim's hand curling unconsciously into a fist.

"Madam Izzy," Haskirr said, catching her hand to pepper her knuckles with kisses. "You are a heavenly vision. My name is Haskirr Nurrum. Younger brother to his highest majesty, Rajhim."

Kemit, curious about this new person, crawled across Izzy's shoulder and down her outstretched arm, sniffing the air and chirping quietly to himself. Jim noticed that the creature had gotten bigger in the past hour. Haskirr laughed at Kemit.

"I am assuming this is a Jojo Dragon. Your companions were telling me you recently purchased it."

"Yes," Izzy replied, polite but on edge. "Only this morning in fact, in the marketplace."

"Amazing!" Haskirr said, smiling charmingly at her and opening his mouth to say more only to be cut off by Flute. The merchant asked an inane question about the current prices of Raydon, and Haskirr reluctantly turned his attention away from Izzy to answer.

With the prince otherwise diverted Izzy let out a sigh and snatched Jim's drink, taking a few gulps before handing it back. He grinned at her, and she grinned back, moving discretely till she stood next to him. Jim enjoyed her closeness; he could feel the heat of her skin on his arm. If he moved it but an inch he could touch her...

"So what's been happening, Hawkins?" Izzy asked, giving him a playful nudge in the ribs.

"Nothing of too much interest." He replied.

"There you are, Captain Hawkins!" Cried a female voice. "We have been looking for you."

Jim groaned.

"Nothing, hmmm?" Izzy said, chuckling as Jim was overwhelmed by red-clad royal ladies.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

"Tell us Captain Hawkins, how you saved the _Legacy._" Said one of the ladies; batting her lashes at Jim from behind one of those ridiculous over-sized fans. Izzy was a strong woman, self-assured and independent, so to see women so reliant on male attention had her back up. She could understand their interest in Jim Hawkins, after all, most of the time the only company they had was each other and the few hundred eunuchs that guarded them. As concubines and wives of the King of Talvan, they existed to serve their husband. These women had been sold to the King by fathers and brothers, and Izzy found herself so thankful that she had had the option to make her own life choices.

All this she contemplated over a glass of fine punch, watching Jim becoming increasingly irritated as the royal ladies harangued him with more and more questions. Izzy could see that Jim was not comfortable with telling his story; he did not want to claim the recognition that was rightfully his. It was a trait in him that she found remarkably appealing –not that she would admit it- and it made her feel quite privileged to know that he had voluntarily told her.

The party had moved itself outside, to a banquet set among the beautiful gardens Haskirr kept. All were seated upon large, comfortable cushions, picking from platters with their fingers. It was a very relaxed affair and something Izzy thought she could get used to. It was now late afternoon, and a light breeze stirred the greenery and the great shades strung above their heads. She found herself seated across from Jim, Flute to her left and Haskirr to her right. The Prince had done his best to keep her attention for most of the party; Izzy had kept herself polite and just a little distant. She was doing this for that extra fifteen percent. Not for Flute or Jim.

Kemit was curled in her lap, gnawing industriously on fruit cores. She stroked his feathers absentmindedly, and Kemit was making a rumbling noise in his chest that had Izzy's leg vibrating. She guessed it meant he was content. He was now as big and as thick, as her forearm. Soon he would be too big to curl around her neck.

"It isn't too much of a story, I assure you." Jim said, breaking Izzy out of her reverie.

"Nonsense," Haskirr said. "You are famous for it. I have heard a great many versions, but to hear the truth would be very pleasing."

"You should ask Izzy her stories." Jim said, causing Izzy to glare at him. "She's the adventurer here."

"Is that so?" Haskirr turned his attention on her.

"There's a difference between an adventurer and a pirate, Hawkins." Izzy corrected, causing Haskirr to pale.

"A Pirate?!" Haskirr said. His voice began a steady incline into outrage. He turned on Flute. "You dare bring a _pirate_ into-"

"Forgive me, Prince." Izzy cut in. "I used the term without thinking. I think 'privateer' would be a more appropriate term."

"Well then, you must regale us with your adventures." Haskirr seemed somewhat mollified and his expression settled.

Izzy thought it through for a moment. There weren't many stories she could tell that would not upset a prince, especially one so obviously set against pirates. Eventually she settled upon a suitable one.

"Well, Sire," Izzy said, inclining her head towards Haskirr, "I do not like to beat my own drum, as some would say. But I can certainly relay the feats of the most dashing Captain Hawkins."

The Royal ladies murmured with excitement and settled themselves in their cushions. They were far more disposed to hearing tales of Jim Hawkins, for the woman Izzy to go off and have adventures was an unnatural concept to them. And one none wanted to contemplate too deeply. The most dashing Captain Hawkins glared at Izzy across the table, his attempt to pass the limelight to her having so flatteringly blown up in his face. Izzy could only grin at him.

"As no doubt you have heard the route from Montressor to Tallvan is dangerous. We were only days past the midpoint of our journey when we found ourselves engulfed in an asteroid storm."

The ladies around them gasped, and one latched her hands around Jim's arm. Haskirr leaned closer to Izzy, his black eyes bright with interest.

"We were trapped, surrounded on all sides by huge, fiery asteroids. The ship was being pounded by the hot winds and the smaller rocks. The decking was scorched and soon the sails were going to burn. I busied myself with helping the crewmen in securing the sails, but it was Captain Hawkins who steered the downwards and out of the firestorm."

"You seem to forget your own roll in all of this, Izzy." Jim interrupted.

Izzy shrugged, and dropped her eyes demurely. It was then Jim realised Izzy was up to something.

"What did Miss Izzy do?" Haskirr prompted, and Jim seized his opportunity for revenge.

"Izzy was securing the mainsails when she spotted my cabin girl, Jocelyn, fall over the side. Her lifeline had been severed. I had been managing the helm, but the sight of what she did next will stay with me for a while. She jumped. I saw Izzy fly through the air, graceful as anything, and disappear over the side." He demonstrated her flight with his hand.

"We, at that time didn't know why she had jumped. It wasn't until we had retrieved them from over the side that we realised what had happened to Jocelyn. Izzy is quite the hero."

Haskirr praised them and clapped his hands merrily, the Royal women following suit, showering Jim with compliments and exclamations of his bravery. The actions of those surrounding them didn't seem to affect Jim and Izzy; they sat quite still, staring at each other with intense eyes.

"Maybe," said Izzy, her words directed to Jim. "But you saved our lives, Jim. You were the one to pull us back up."

Jim smiled. He realised this was Izzy's apology. Or it was as close to an apology as he would ever get from the woman. She was admitting the he had saved her life. It was enough for Jim. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but there was the table and too many eyes between them.

Izzy returned his smile, and winked at him. Jim felt hope settle itself under his breastbone. Maybe he did have a chance. Maybe Izzy would be nice and let him in.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

It was coming on dusk and Izzy found herself alone in a small, secluded section of Haskirr's garden. She was sitting on a stone bench, Kemit rustling around in the greenery before her. There was a lot on her mind, and it showed on her pretty face. Her brow was furrowed, fingers fiddling restlessly with the linen of her outfit.

This morning she had had a plan. She was going to trick Jim, lure him in, let him feel safe and accustomed to her. Then she was going to throw it in his face but now she was not sure. His words from this afternoon replayed through her mind.

"_But the sight of what she did will stay with me for a long time... Izzy is quite the hero._"

Could she do it to him? Could she trick him, make him like –maybe even love- her to then throw it in his face? No. Not anymore. Something important had happened between them today. A silent reconciliation.

But deep down Izzy had known she couldn't do it too him. Jim was a good man, honourable and somewhat trustworthy. He didn't deserve that kind of pain. She had been playing games with herself.

She shivered as the cool night breeze drifted past her, and a coat draped itself around her shoulders. Hands settled themselves upon her shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Izzy."

"Hello, Jim."

He walked around and sat down on the bench next to her, watching Kemit play in the ferns. They sat in silence for a long time, the sun sinking lower and a few stars appearing. Eventually Jim reached out and gently took Izzy's hand, threading his fingers through hers. When she didn't react he laughed.

"What? No hissing? No spitting? No shouting foul words! Izzy you must be sick."

"No, not sick." She replied with a shy smile. ""But a little wiser maybe."

Jim let go of her hand, and testing the boundaries of this new, quiet Izzy, ran his fingers down her exposed back, feeling the lumps and ridges of her new scars.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you that day. You didn't deserve the way I treated you after you saved Jo." Jim said, his hand coming to rest at the small of her back.

"Don't apologise, Jim. It doesn't suit you. Just... do me a favour and forget everything that we said that day. I want to start this all over again"

"I can do that. But let's not get too hasty, there are a few things I'd like to remember." He grinned, and placed his free hand under her chin, guiding her face till she looked at him. Jim leaned forward and placed his lips on hers in the most gentle of kisses.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

**A/N: Well I'M BACK!!! It's been a while, an a while is an understatement, but this story is still kicking, now that I've finally got my hands on a computer with MS Word lol. As for Jim and Izzy. Oooooh! A bit of fluff of all you fans! But don't think this is the end. I'm afraid there's still a few more twists and turns down the road for these two. **


	9. A Personal Best

**A Fool's Run**

Chapter 9: A Personal Best

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

"_Lotta kids with a homesick view  
deep down  
I know that I've been homesick too  
but something tells me it's alright  
I know I'll be back in your arms tonight_

I've travelled down some lonely roads  
Almost lost my way

I would give all my time  
just to spend my nights with you  
I would lay down my fears  
just to spend my years with you  
Cause when I'm standing at your door  
I don't feel homesick anymore  
when I'm standing at your door  
I don't feel homesick anymore"

"_Homesick" by Thirsty Merc_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy jumped as she was awoken by a loud thump on the deck above her. She groaned and rolled over, rubbing her sleep crusted eyes. Her head was pounding like a Demainan War drum and her mouth felt like it was filled with the Khari Desert. Definitely should have laid off the fruit punch. The night had been amazing, drinking and dancing with Jim, Haskirr and even Flute in the Talvanese Princes grand ballroom. Izzy sighed and heaved herself up into a sitting position, Kemit tumbling from her chest with an alarmed squeak.

"Sorry baby!" Izzy cooed groggily to the startled reptile, extending her arm to grab him off the floor. Kemit crawled up her forearm and settled himself in the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"Hungry." He chirped, and tickled her chin eagerly with his feathered tail. It was his new favourite word.

Handicapped as she was Izzy struggled in vain –between giggles and snorts- to wrest the reptile away.

"Okay! Okay!" She eventually cried. "Let me put some pants on and we'll go and find some food."

Satisfied Kemit dropped off his mistress and sat by the cabin door, twitching his tail like an impatient feline. Izzy swung out of her hammock and gasped as her bare feet hit the icy floorboards. She danced an unbalanced jig, jumping and rummaging around the room until she found a pair of clean trousers. She roughly tied her belt sash and grabbed a blouse, not even bothering to button it up over her camisole. It was only an early morning expedition to the galley; no one would be awake yet.

Izzy opened the cabin door slowly, Kemit attempting to squeeze through the still narrow gap.

"Settle down, Kemit. Jeez, you're food isn't running away. Fruit doesn't have legs."

As soon as the door was open wide enough the reptile was off like a shot, scuttling down the passage and around the corner with chirps of delight. Izzy followed at a more sedate pace -a barefoot stumble-, hoping her pet didn't wake anybody up. The last thing she needed was a hangover _and_ an irate crewman.

She headed up the small flight of stairs that lead to the galley rather than the mess hall. Opening the door she as enveloped with the toasty warmth she loved about kitchens. Murphy was already there, the skinny cook absentmindedly stirring a cauldron of porridge. He was humming to himself, and stroking the feathered lizard that was perched on the countertop, gnawing industriously on some kind of melon.

"Morning, Murphy." Izzy said, settling herself next to Kemit.

"Mornin' lass. Looks like ye had a rather wild night out with the good Captain." He winked at her.

Izzy laughed. "I certainly had a wild night. But not so much with Jim as with the Princes fruit punch. It was a whirlwind romance."

"Och, well sit down, lass. I'll make ye just the thing to beat those rum monkeys."

"Rum monkeys?!"

"Aye, Rum monkeys." Murphy busied himself with chopping up some more fruit. "They get themselves inside your heid and bounce around, causing havoc and hurt. Nasty things I say."

"You're not wrong there." Izzy murmured, massaging her temples as her rum monkeys made themselves known.

"Where's Jo?" Izzy asked, only just realising that the cabin girl was missing.

"She be up swabbing the deck before the day starts. Word around the ship is that you helped Mr Flute settle a record deal with the Prince. They be bringing round the Raydon cargo first thing. Jocelyn wanted to get her chores done early methinks, so that she can spend her day with ye. Now, drink this, lass. You'll be right as rain in no time."

Izzy accepted the glass Murphy handed her. The drink was warm and tasted like berries and spices, with large chucks of fruit in it. It was delicious. Izzy gulped it down, and used her fingers to fish out what fruit she couldn't coax from the glass. She instantly began to feel better.

"You are amazing, Murphy." Izzy said, leaning over to give the gangly cook an affectionate peck on the check.

"Now, lass. You save them kisses for someone more deserving than this old man. Off with ye, your pet's fed and breakfast is still a little while off. Go visit that daughter of mine, she be missing your company."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jocelyn had gotten up early to get all her chores done. It had been a lonely evening without Izzy and Jim, as either one or both of them would spend their evenings sharing their stories with her. She also wanted to make sure she was the first to be awake. Jim had arrived back at the ship late the night before, supporting a rather drunk Izzy. But what had Jocelyn's interest piqued was the little smile that lingered on Jim's face. She hadn't seen it since the night of the meteor shower. Her young heart gave a hopeful flutter at the thought of it. Maybe the romance wasn't as dead as she'd assumed.

Jo had cleaned the kitchen utensils for her father and polished Jim's instruments; then lit the fire in his stateroom so the room would be warm for when he woke and took breakfast. She then began to swab the deck for the day's work. Jim had let her know last night that the Prince's men would be arriving early to drop off the purchased Raydon cargo and Jocelyn didn't want to miss the chance to see the Prince should he decided to come.

"Hey," Izzy called, making her way up the main gangway with two steaming mugs of tea. Kemit scuttled around between her feet, flashing his colourful crest excitedly. "I brought you a cup of tea. It's pretty damn cold out here."

"Thank ye, Izzy. I'm surprised to see ye up so early. From the state ye were in last night I thought you'd sleep the day away."

Izzy laughed and shrugged, taking a seat on the wooden balustrade and setting down the tea beside her. "Well what can I say? That punch certainly packed a punch."

Jocelyn covered her face with her hands dramatically. "Oh no! Not bad hangover jokes!"

"Very funny." Izzy said, gently sipping her tea. "You have to be nice to me this morning. Your father's magic drink hasn't cured my rum monkeys yet."

Jocelyn rolled her blue eyes and sat down next to Izzy, sipping her tea and gently letting her head fall to rest companionably on the older woman's shoulder. "Well, ye were awful drunk. Captain Jim had to carry you back on board, and ye were singing! Singing at the top of your lungs and they were such bawdy songs, Da said no young lady should be singing songs like that."

Izzy felt shame and embarrassment curl their hots fists in her stomach, her cheeks flushing. _Oh no..._

"But it be okay." Jocelyn continued, oblivious of Izzy's quiet disgrace. "You've got a fine voice, Izzy. I dinna understand all the words but ye sounded lovely."

"Did Captain Jim say anything?" Izzy chocked out, feeling increasingly nauseous.

"I dinna think so... ye were singing so loud you see... But he was laughing and smiling a lot." Jocelyn said, her cherubic face suddenly thoughtful. She darted a quick look at Izzy's face, trying to gauge how here next words would be received. Izzy was pale and drawn, her eyes looking like big green bruises in her face.

"Are ye okay?"

"No..."

Izzy set down her drink and turned –almost rolled- so that she faced to other way. Her face was an alarming shade of grey. Jocelyn reacted instantly and jumped up, pulling Izzy's long hair away from her face as she began to wretch the contents of her stomach over the side. Kemit squeaked in alarm and curled himself around Izzy's ankles.

"Easy now," Jocelyn soothed, using the sleeve of her blouse to wipe the cold sweat from Izzy's brow. "Ye must have drunk too much too fast, Izzy. Ye stomach couldna handle it."

"Urgh!" was Izzy's response.

In spite of it all Jocelyn giggled. She was going to pull Izzy upright when she head light footsteps on the deck behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mr Flute standing there, his eyes bright with worry behind his spectacles.

"Is she well, sweeting?" He called, stepping forward. "Shall I fetch someone?"

"She's naught but overdone herself, Sir." Jocelyn replied, her smile mischievous. "But ye may wish to get Captain Jim, for I canna carry her back to bed myself."

"Right you are!" Flute said, giving her a knowing wink. It seemed Jocelyn had found herself a partner in crime. As the portly merchant waddled away to get the Captain, Jocelyn ignored Izzy's rather heated –if muffled- refusal to be manhandled in such a way. Especially by Jim.

"Calm down, Izzy!" Jocelyn chided the older woman. "Jim's only going to help us take ye back to bed. We won't let him run away with ye."

At this Izzy relaxed somewhat, and began to focus more on steady breathing and not thinking, Jocelyn standing patiently by her side stroking her hair. Soon there were hurried footsteps on the deck and Jim appeared. He was shirtless and sleep tousled, his trousers hastily laced and feet bare. Yet his expression was amused. Making what would seem like a rushed awakening into a scruffy elegance. Jim winked at Jocelyn and leaned over Izzy, quickly checking her over before sweeping her up in his arms. Izzy groaned and grabbed at her head, amazingly turning a paler shade of gray.

"She's not well at all." Flute murmured. "Maybe we should take her back to your stateroom Captain. Gregor can have a quick look over her while we breakfast."

"A sound idea," Jim replied, looking down at the woman in his arms. "You don't have to go throwing yourself over the side, Izzy. If you wanted me to carry you about then you should have just asked."

Surprisingly Izzy didn't rise to the bait; she mumbled incoherently and let her head fall to Jim's bare shoulder. Kemit wound his way up Jim's leg and back, scampering over his shoulder and onto Izzy's stomach. The three looked at each other worriedly. For Izzy not to respond to Jim's teasing or to Kemit meant that whatever was ailing her was far worse than just a hangover.

"Jocelyn, would you be so kind as to fetch Gregor for me? He headed down to the crew quarters earlier to deal with a few cuts and bruises on one of the sailors."

"Aye, Sir. I shall grab me Da as well. He knows a thing or two about sickness."

"Thank you, Jo. But don't push yourself. You don't want to break open the new skin on your legs."

The cabin girl nodded and hurried off as fast as she was able, Jim and Flute heading towards the Captain's quarters. Flute held open the tick door to allow Jim past and hurried to pull the Captain's lounge closer to the fireplace. The room was warm, and Izzy's sweat was icy cold. Jim felt fear settle itself in his chest. He set Izzy down gently, her body limp. She was still conscious; the frantic darting of her green eyes and the rapid rise and fall on her chest the only sign.

Jim knelt down beside her head, settling her on a cushion before laying a gentle hand to her cheek. "Izzy love, can you hear me?"

"Everything hurts.... so thirsty..." She whispered before falling silent.

"Izzy?!" Jim called frantically, giving her a slight shake.

There was no response.

"Izzy!" Jim cried his voice distraught.

"Dinna fret, Captain." Said Murphy as he and Jocelyn entered the stateroom with Gregor behind them, the man impeccably dressed and as personable as an iceblock. "Looks like the lass has merely fainted."

Jim stepped aside as the physician and the cook knelt down beside Izzy, their heads bent together as they examined her, voices conferring quietly.

Jocelyn, her blue eyes wide made her way to Jim, placing a small hand on his arm to get his attention. Jim nodded at the girl, silently giving her permission to speak. He didn't trust his own voice right now.

"Captain, there be something wrong below deck. I stuck my head into me cabin on the way to Gregor and... Well, things where everywhere, Captain! Someone had gone through the room looking for something."

"Or someone..." Flute added his eyes on the lounge.

Jim's fists clenched, and a growl he had never thought himself able to make ripped through his chest.

"It looks like the lady has been drugged." Gregor said, wiping away the sweat beading on Izzy's face. "Whatever she was given started working as soon as she drank something. Now it seems she is suffering extreme dehydration. We must put her in a cool bath, and begin manually watering her until the drug runs its course."

"Just do whatever you have to do to make her better." Jim commanded, pulling on a shirt. "I'm getting the men to search the ship. We're going to find that son of a bitch."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

They couldn't find a thing.

Jim was furious. No, he was beyond furious. For the first time in his life he was _murderous_. He paced the foredeck, still barefoot and bedraggled, his crewmen gathered either side. They were men after Jim's own heart, honest and honourable. And each of them took this attack on the lady Izzy –in their midst no less!- as a personal affront.

It was early morning, and the port was still waking. Jim thought they had a good chance of catching the culprit if the left now; chase them though the empty streets until Jim could wrap him hands around their throat. He said as much to him men.

"We can't leave the ship unattended, Captain." Tomas said, "The Prince's men are to be arriving soon the new cargo."

Jim swore, thumping his fist against his thigh. He couldn't leave the ship and neither could his men, it would defeat the purpose of their journey to not be there to receive their cargo.

"Alright. Tomas, take Petyr and do a sweep of the surrounding streets and alehouses. Be back here before sundown. The rest of you will get below deck and get yourselves ready for the Prince's men. I want nothing to appear untoward."

"Aye, Captain!" The gathering murmured before breaking up and heading below.

Jim sighed and ran a hand across his face, trying desperately to calm himself. He must be a picture of calm when the Prince's men arrived. Something told him that they were not to be trusted.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Flute stood by the helm, watching as Jim's men artfully lowered load after load down into the cargo hold. Prince Haskirr stood by his side, boasting proudly about the undeniable quality of his product. Flute wanted to point out that he was the _only_ supplier, but that would have been a dangerous thing to say to one as important as a Talvanese Prince. Instead he nodded and kept his mouth shut. Flute fiddled with his spectacles and sighed. His mind was elsewhere this morning.

After Gregor and Murphy had dribbled some herbal brews down Izzy's throat they'd stripped her down and put her in Jim's bath, Izzy sighing in relief as they'd lowered her into the ice cold water. Flute had had to help hold Izzy upright while Jocelyn had removed the woman's underclothes. Flute had seen many women naked in his lifetime, and he was far too old to lust after Izzy, but never had he seen a woman's body that had been so badly treated. Her body was battered and scarred from head to toe, her back the least of her scars. She'd even been branded at one point.

Flute shuddered at the memory and Haskirr noticed, looking at him with one eyebrow raised in question. When Flute did not say anything Haskirr did.

"I do not see Miss Izzy this morning. Is she unwell?"

Suspicion tingled up and down the small merchant's spine. "Indeed she is your Majesty. But too much punch has the same effect on the best of us."

Haskirr laughed, and leaned forward to rest his hands on the railing. His posture changed subtly, tension appearing across his shoulders.

"You are a business man, are you not, Mr Flute?" The Prince asked, his eyes following Jim as the captain supervised the cargo on the deck.

"I am." Flute replied warily, he did not like the Prince's tone.

"Then I have a proposition for you. From one business man to another."

"Then speak, Sir." Flute said. Formality out the window.

"I want Izzy." The Prince's bluntness threw Flute off balance. "As she has no father or brother for me to approach I shall ask you. I want her, and I will pay very highly for your co-operation."

"My co-operation?"

"Yes. If you can convince her to be at a certain place, at a certain time, I will send my men to 'collect' her."

"You want me to help you kidnap Izzy?" Flute said, so shocked he felt as if he might fall over.

"If that is the way you want to put it. Then yes. I believe ten thousand should be enough."

"'Ten thousand' what?" Flute asked, dumbfounded.

"Coins of course. Did I not say I would pay you handsomely?" The Prince turned to look at him, his hand extended for a handshake. "Do we have a deal my friend?"

_Ten thousand coins! No no no!_ "I-I am sorry, Sir. But I cannot help you. I could never live with myself."

The Prince laughed as if it were some hilarious joke. "Morals?! She is only a woman, friend; a woman with no family to miss her. In my experience gold seems to smooth all moral disquiet."

"I said no, your Majesty, and I mean it. Now, if you will excuse me..." Flute had to leave. He was angry... nay, disgusted that a man –a Prince!- could think such things. He walked as quickly as he could manage, back straight and head up, trying to not let his feelings express themselves in his posture. The last thing he needed was to be on the Prince's bad side. Although, Flute doubted he could avoid that now. One could hardly deny a Prince in such a brusque fashion and not incur some royal displeasure. Oh well, Flute thought, the alternative was far too evil to consider.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim had watched as Flute marched away from the Prince, and watched as all manner of confusing emotions washed over the Prince's features. There had been anger, distrust, displeasure, and a little bit of apprehension. Jim was intrigued and ultimately frustrated that he couldn't follow Flute into his cabin and talk to him. No, Jim had to stand here and supervise the cargo. Thank all the gods in creation that there had been only one more load to go. Even that load dragged on for torturous minutes. Jim stood there, drumming his fingers against his thigh in his impatience. His crew, bless them, had picked up on their Captain's mood, and wrapped things up quicker than normal.

When the cargo grate had slid shut Jim let out a relieved sigh, and quickly escorted the Prince off the _Sarah_. The Prince also seemed eager to be away, and the men parted with the barest of pleasantries. Once the Prince's procession vanished of the wharf Jim turned heel and headed to his cabin.

Inside was quiet, Flute sitting on the settee with his legs up, face buried in a book, and Jocelyn was seated on the floor by his window and Kemit curled in her lap and Morph clinging to her shoulder. Jim had to clear his throat before either of them noticed his entry.

Flute leapt to his feat, immediately flustered. "Captain, thank the gods you're finally finished. I must speak with you, urgently."

Jim nodded and craned his neck to see his bedroom door, it was open a crack, but all that was visible was Murphy's back. "How is Izzy?"

"She is getting better, and is now drinking unaided. Please Captain; I have to talk to you." Flute replied, motioning Jim into his private study.

Jim acquiesced and allowed himself to be lead by the smaller merchant into the room. Once the door was shut behind him, Jim flopped down into his chair, and poured himself a generous glass of whiskey from the glass decanter on his desk. Flute helped himself to a glass as well, draining it quickly.

"It was the Prince." Flute said.

Jim was having trouble keeping up. "What?"

"The Prince wants Izzy. He must have sent someone to drug and collect her." Flute explained.

"How do you know this?" Jim asked, sitting forward eagerly in his chair.

"The Prince, he- he asked me to help him kidnap Izzy. He wanted her for a wife or a concubine, I can only guess which. But he offered me a lot of coin." Flute blurted all this out, barely stopping for breath, and quickly dabbed at his sweaty brow with his handkerchief.

"And you refused him?" Jim said, not at all surprised to hear about the Prince's involvement. The man was a snake dressed in silks.

"Of course, of course. I could never be party to such a crime. But my friend, we must leave this port as soon as possible. Haskirr will be angry, who knows what a slighted prince is capable of? He could take her in the night, or he could burn the ship. We have to get away from here _now_."

Jim sighed and nodded. Of course that was what they needed to do. They needed to gather their supplies and their men and haul anchor as quickly as possible. There was no way Jim was going to let that pitiful prince get his hands on Izzy. But all Jim wanted to do, all he seemed to have the energy for, was to go and see Izzy, lie down beside her on his bed and assure himself that she was alright. It seemed such wishes would elude him a little longer.

"Very well then. We must begin preparations right away."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim was exhausted. It had taken all his charm, and a lot of Flute's gold, to get merchants to part with their wares on such short notice. But their mission was accomplished. They had food and water enough for the two weeks it would take them to return to Montressor. The only thing they would be leaving without was the extra men they had discussed. Oh well, Jim thought, they would have to manage on their own.

It was well past moonrise when the _Sarah_ quietly slipped from her berth and sailed off into the stars. Jim stood on the deck, watching as the port slipped quickly from his view, only relaxing once it was gone. It had been a long day; Jim and his men on constant alert, waiting for some kind of foul play from the Prince while they readied the _Sarah_ for departure. Thankfully all had progressed without a hitch. Now Jim couldn't wait to see Izzy; to assure himself that she was healthy and here. He left his instructions with the helmsman and bid his crewman a goodnight, many of whom bade him to wish Miss Izzy a speedy recovery. Jim assured them he would and left, smiling to himself as he walked to his cabin. Funny how a woman such as Izzy –acerbic and blunt to rudeness- could capture the hearts of so many men, his own included.

Jim slipped into his stateroom, closing the door quietly but firmly behind him. The fire in the small heart and burnt down behind its grate, casting the room in a dim rosy glow. He sighed and slipped off his jacket and took off his tricorn, hanging them on hooks beside the door. The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar, and he could hear Izzy's hushed voice from within. His stomach fluttered and knotted at the thought of her. Jim had to stop and take a few breaths to calm himself. He'd taken women to bed before, but the thought of one in his bed and never affected him the as much as the thought of Izzy did. She had him wholly bewitched.

He gathered his courage and opened the door, crossing the threshold holding his breath. She lay with her back to him, brown hair loose and tumbling down her shoulders to mingle with the white bed linen. She was awake, and murmuring quietly to something on her other side. Jim stayed desperately still, drinking in the sight of her in his bed, wishing it was a sight that he could see a million times more. Every night for the rest of his life was most appealing.

He gently let out his breath and crossed the space of the room, setting down on the end of the bed and laying a cautious hand on the curve of her hip. She gave an alarmed squeak and grabbed at the covers with one hand, while the other reached for the dagger resting on the nightstand.

"It's only me, Izzy." Jim said quietly, mentally berating himself for scaring a sick woman.

She turned on him, green eyes bright with anger. "Gods Jim! You scared the life out of me. Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?"

He looked her over; her skin was pale, lacking its usual rosy lustre and there were dark circles under her eyes. It angered him beyond reason to see her so affected. Had Haskirr not been a Prince Jim would have gladly murdered him. These thoughts must have shown on his face, for Izzy's anger died in her eyes almost immediately.

"Do I look that bad huh?" she asked, her eyes downcast.

Jim leaned forward to brush her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You're beautiful, Izzy. I just want to get my hands on the... _bastard_ who did this to you."

"You and me both!" She cried, sitting up so she could face him. On her other side Jim could see two identical Kemit's curled into a feathery ball. One of the lizards was crooning softly.

"Izzy... we know who it was. Haskirr tried to have you kidnapped first, and when that failed he offered Flute a lot of money to 'arrange' your disappearance. Obviously Flute refused."

"Oh," Izzy said, settling herself back into the bed. "Well that's alright then."

"WHAT?!"

She chuckled. "It's not the first time someone's tried to buy me, Jim. Although, it is the first time they've been refused. Tell me, how much was Flute offered?"

Jim was almost too shocked for words. "Ten thousand coins."

"Wow," Izzy said, smiling. "That's a personal best."

"Are you saying that this has happened before?"

"A few times." She replied nonchalantly. " Don't act surprised, Jim Hawkins. I grew up with pirates. They're hardly the sentimental type. As soon as one of them was offered good coin for me I was sold. But I always managed to escape. So it didn't worry me overmuch."

"Well it worries me overmuch." Jim muttered, turning around to unlace his boots and kick them under the bed. When he turned back around he noticed Izzy was wearing one of his shirts, to neckline of the too large garment hanging enticingly off one shoulder. A possessive warmth spread to his tingling fingers and Jim just wanted to gather her to his chest. Instead he sufficed with snagging her hand off the covers and kissing each one of her knuckles. She smelled like vanilla. He waited for some kind of scathing remark, some smart crack, but nothing came. Instead Izzy sat there looking at him, her eyes large and intense and a blush creeping up her neck. Jim decided to push the advantage.

"You scared me today, Izzy. I've never been more terrified in my life than when you were lying on that couch and you wouldn't open your eyes."

She grinned, and he was relieved. "I seem to be scaring you a lot lately, Hawkins. But, they say a little fear is healthy. So maybe it's a good thing? Or maybe you should stop worrying?"

"Stop worrying? About you? Never." He returned her grin, and settled himself on the bed next to her. Jim lay on his side, with his head propped up on his hand so he could continue look at her. Izzy lay down too, facing Jim, although with her head resting on the pillow. One of the lizards poked his head up and chirped excitedly, and scampered up and over her hip and into the valley between their bodies. There he stretched out, flashing his rainbow feathered crest before plopping his head down on the pillow beside Izzy's.

Jim chuckled and stroked the creatures feathered back. "Which one's this? Kemit or Morph?"

"Kemit." Izzy replied, fondness for the little lizard softening her features further. Jim reached out to stroke her cheek once more, and the words he'd been thinking somehow slipped out.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Izzy froze, and Jim wanted to kick himself. Her eyes seemed to close over and she pushed back the covers and began to rise. Jim grabbed at her hands anxiously.

"No, no. Don't go. Let me explain myself. Someone tried to abduct you in your sleep. I couldn't bear the possibility of that happening. Jocelyn is staying in her father's cabin tonight. You'd be on your own in there... So stay here, with me. I'll keep you safe while you sleep, and I promise there will be no funny business."

"You promise?" Izzy said, her will to resist visibly cracking.

"Cross my heart, Izzy. Just let me keep you safe tonight."

She smiled, and he knew he'd won her over. His heart leapt.

"Alright then, but just for tonight and only to shut you up."

Jim nodded, too overjoyed to really listen to her excuses. He got up from the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, hanging it over a chair, and quickly washed down his face with water from the pitcher on the dresser, keeping his movements casual. Then he grabbed his sleeping trousers from where he left them this morning and blew out the light. In the dark he changed, hoping in was dark enough to preserve his –or her- modesty. Then when he was dressed for bed, he cautiously pulled back the coverlets and slipped in beside Izzy. The bed was warm from her body and he let out a sigh. One thing Jim hated was a cold bed.

He lay there in the dark for a while, listening to her steady breathing. Then, amazingly, he felt her soft hand on his arm, urging it up. He obliged and she crawled across the bed to him, curling her body against his side and resting her head on his broad shoulder. He grinned madly to the dark but remained silent.

She chuckled, and he could feel her lips curve into a smile against his skin. It gave him shivers.

"Your heart's beating very fast, Hawkins. Is everything okay?" She asked, humour colouring her voice.

"Right now everything's perfect." He replied, giving her a squeeze with his arm. " But... I thought there wasn't going to be any funny business?"

She raised herself up slightly, and even in the dark Jim could make out the devilish grin on her face. "Only you promised that, Jim. And I for one have had enough of self denial..."

Her lips brushed his neck, then his earlobe, then his cheek. Jim's nerves were tingling head to toe with desire, yet he let her take her time, and didn't touch her. He had promised after all. Then finally –blessedly!- her lips touched his, soft at first, then the pressure increasing till he couldn't stand it anymore. One arm wrapped around her waist, while his free hand buried itself in her thick hair and he kissed her back with all the strength and desire he had within him.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N:** Surprise!!! Bet you didn't see that one coming lol. But come on, I'm sure you'd agree with me, Izzy's hardly the kind of gal to let a guy pull the moves on her. Well review review review!! The next chapter is going to be very fun, although those storm clouds on the horizon are creeping closer. Let's see if these two can weather it. And to Scout, yes, all the culture is of my own design, thanks for noticing!

xoxo


	10. The Only Exception

A Fool's Run pt 10: The Only Exception

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk."_

"_The Only Exception" by Paramore_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy woke in stages; slowly drifting up from sleep to consciousness. She became awake of a warm chest pressed against her back, its breathing matched to her own. There was a hand resting on her hip, legs tangled between her own, and someone's face tucked into the back of her neck. It was not at all an unpleasant situation. Her eyes opened and quickly adjusted to the dim light. Kemit was curled up on the pillow next to her face, his bright yellow reptilian eyes lighting up as they connected with her own. The little lizard sat up flashing his crest and flicking his pretty tail happily.

He leaned closer, his cold nose brushing hers. "Hungry, Izzy." The creature whispered.

"Okay." she mumbled sleepily, gently throwing back the sheets and extricating herself from Jim's sleeping embrace without waking him. Izzy stood, bare-naked, looking down at the man while he smiled in his sleep. She felt herself smiling and chuckled, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. Izzy had hardly known why she did what she did last night, but it had felt so _right_ that she could hardly bring herself to care. Jim was so different from any of the men she had ever met that Izzy hadn't known how to deal with at first; she had dumped him in the spoilt Academy brat category and not thought too much of it. Jim, on the other hand, had been determined to ruin her comfortable little preconception. Well, he'd passed with flying colours and broken down a few of her hard-earned walls while he was at it. The latter scared Izzy a little. She had liked those walls where they were. They'd kept her alive this long after all.

She turned and padded naked out of Jim's bedroom, cautiously opening the door to his stateroom. The room was empty, but a small fire was lit in the hearth and breakfast was laid out on a silver tray on the small dining table. Jocelyn had obviously already been through on her morning rounds. The smell of breakfast wafted her way, and Izzy's stomach grumbled in response.

There were two bowls of creamy porridge, milk and tea and a warm stone honey pot, and a smaller silver platter piled high with numerous fruits.

"Bless you, Murphy." Izzy said as she picked up the tray and carried it back to the bedroom. She was a sick woman after all. And sick women got to have breakfast in bed on the odd occasion. Izzy had never had breakfast in bed, so she decided to seize her chance. It may be the only one she ever got.

Jim was still asleep when she walked back in, tray in hand. Kemit was sitting on her pillow, watching the fruit tray like a hawk. Izzy placed the tray carefully on the bureau and picked up the fruit platter and set it on the floor in the corner.

"You can eat over here, Kemit. I don't feel like fishing for fruit seeds between the bedcovers this morning." She said.

"An extremely valid argument." Jim said, rolling over to face her.

Kemit made an almost human grumble and slipped off the bed, launching himself at his breakfast. Izzy on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes of her feet. Jim was looking at her intensely, she could feel it, but now he was awake she didn't know how to deal with him. Izzy had never hung around after lovemaking. It was always her sneaking out in the dead of the night. Now, well, she didn't know what to do...

"Come here, Izzy." Jim said gently and Izzy felt herself respond. She walked across the room and slipped beneath the bedcovers without looking at him. He instantly gathered her into his arms and held her close, planting kisses on her hair and forehead.

"You need to relax." He said, rolling onto his back and taking her with him.

"You need to stop being so sweet, Hawkins. You're going to rot my teeth. Seriously, does it get annoying being like that all the time? Don't you want to just be a crabby arsehole every now and then?" Izzy said as haughtily as she could manage, perched precariously as she was atop his chest.

"You think I'm sweet?" He responded, a stupid grin on his face.

Izzy groaned in frustration and let her head fall to his chest. He only laughed and hugged her a little tighter.

"Maybe you need to be a little less prickly?" Jim ventured, bracing himself for a slap.

"Maybe you _want_ me to hurt you." Izzy replied, her face still buried in his chest.

"One would think so, all the beatings and abuse I've put up with these past few weeks." Jim said, busy playing with the strands of her long hair that were fanned out around her head.

"Pffft!" Izzy said, "You know you loved every second of it."

Jim rolled, and Izzy squeaked in surprise as she found herself pinned by his body, his face hovering above hers with a devilish grin. Izzy decided she'd never seen him looking so handsome, his hair all mused and messy. He began kissing her skin, travelling from her shoulder, across her collarbone and up her neck, pausing to nibble on her earlobe. Thrill shivered down her spine and despite herself she gasped.

"Let me show you what I loved every second of..." He whispered.

He kissed her passionately and Izzy felt her body ignite in response. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

"What about breakfast?" She asked, motioning towards the silver tray on the bureau.

"Screw breakfast."

"Delightful. But watch out! It's porridge and it's hot. You could burn yourself."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Izzy strode across the deck, feeling languid and loose-limbed. She wore a pair of loose-fitting silken trousers the same colour as her eyes that brushed along the deck and a laced-up white cotton blouse. Her hair, freshly washed and perfumed, shimmered in the light of the Etherium. Kemit sat across her shoulders, his tail curled lightly, yet protectively, around her neck. Izzy had not felt so relaxed in a while, and was determined to enjoy the rare sensation. She spied Jocelyn sitting on the foredeck, sorting through piles of rope, and walked towards her. The cabin girl looked up at the approaching footsteps and her face blossomed with joy. Izzy felt her chest constrict. What had she done to win the girls adoration? It was a scary thought; that Jocelyn put so much faith in someone like herself, but Izzy was determined to make sure that the faith was not misplaced.

Jocelyn jumped from her work and wrapped Izzy in a huge hug, one surprisingly firm for such a small girl.

"Oh, Izzy!" Jocelyn cried, her head resting on Izzy's chest. "I'm so glad ye be safe. I sat up all night worrying about ye. Da said ye would be fine, but I still worried anyhow. I couldna bear to lose ye."

Izzy felt a little guilty as she hugged Jocelyn back, considering all the things she had gotten up to last night, none of which involved feeling the least bit poorly. "Thanks, Jo. I'm feeling fine though, thanks to your dad and Gregor."

"Aye, they did a good job. They dinna want to lose you either, Izzy. I wanted to stay with ye all night, to look after ye like, but Da said that Captain Jim would do that. I'm sorry, Izzy. I know you dinna like the good Captain much. I shouldna have left ye alone with him. I should have stayed." Her angelic little face held a look of such acute remorse that Izzy felt her eyes prick with tears.

"Its fine, Jocelyn, really. Jim and I well... we made up." _Twice._

"Oh ye did?! Oh that be grand!" Jocelyn said, her face taking on that look of faraway romance that was so apparent in girls of her age.

Izzy let go of Jocelyn and sat down on the deck beside the rope pile. Jocelyn sat down beside her and Kemit slithered down from Izzy's shoulder to cuddle between them with his odd little reptilian purr. The young girl leaned down to kiss and pet him, smacking her lips as the lizard chirped and squeaked. Izzy watched the pair with a smile, relaxing against the ships railing and simply enjoying the cool air. She felt happy here, and that surprised her. She hadn't been this happy since she was eight.

Jocelyn picked up her work from where she had dropped it, and began re-braiding the fraying rope. Izzy picked up one as well, her slim fingers moving quickly. She could have done this in her sleep.

"Will ye tell me a story, Izzy?" Jocelyn asked, putting on her sweetest face.

Izzy laughed and shook her head. "You don't need to use that face with me, Jo. What one would you like to hear?"

"Well, I was speaking to Tomas last night while ye were with Jim. He was telling me about this famous pirate woman, The Jade Lady, he called her. I was wondering if ye knew any stories about her?"

Izzy froze for a second, alarm printed across her pretty face. "What did Tomas tell you about her?" She asked, trying desperately to cover the waver in her voice.

"Not too much," Jocelyn said her lips pursed in displeasure. "He could only say that she be a fierce woman, respected by all pirates. He said she could charm a Captain out of all his cargo without a single drop of blood being spilt... She sounds wonderful."

Izzy nodded cautiously. "I do know a few stories of her. Though don't get ideas Jo! I don't want you running off one day to be like the Jade Lady!"

Jo giggled and shook her head. "Och no... I couldna do that to me Da. He wouldna know what to do without me. But, tell me, Izzy. I want to hear the stories!"

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Jim stood at the helm, watching as Izzy and Jocelyn talked, Izzy making energetic motions with her hands to Jocelyn's wide-eyed wonder. Obviously the pirate was telling her a story. Beside him Flute stood, grinning at the idiot's smile that had snuck onto Jim's face. Jim knew the merchant was looking at him expectantly, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Izzy just yet. He wanted to memorise the look on her face right now, serious yet excited as she told her tale.

"My dear boy, if you keep up that grin the crew will begin to wonder what drug was put in _your _water." The merchant said, shaking his head with smug affection.

Jim shook his head, his eyes still locked on her figure. "That is what she is. Like a drug. I cannot describe it any other way. One touch, one taste, and you cannot stop. What do you do when such a wonderful creature walks into your life? How do you keep her?"

"That is a hard question, Jim. I can only advise you. Women like Izzy, the harder you hold on the stronger she will pull away. I think, in the end, if you wish to keep her, then she must come to you of her own will. To make her stay would be to break her spirit, then she would no longer be the woman you love."

Jim nodded. "That is very wise advice, Flute. Thank you."

_The woman you love..._ Jim shuddered as realisation hit him. It was true, he did love her. He knew that know. He could hide it from himself no longer. _But what now? _To know he loved her made it no easier, harder even. Izzy was not the kind of woman to take any kind of constraint kindly. And she was certainly not the kind of woman to be second to a man, she would never be a wife. Could he love her, keep her, and have her the same woman she was now? Jim didn't know the answer. He prayed for it. He'd prayed that morning, secretly watching her walk into his room naked, holding their breakfast.

_Gods, let her love me, _he'd prayed. _Let her love me enough to stay..._

But as much as he prayed and hoped and wished, it wasn't enough to stop that hollowness settle into the pit of his stomach.

"You called for us, Captain?" called a voice behind Jim, breaking him from his reverie.

Tomas and Petr, the two crewmen he had sent ashore yesterday stood before him, their hands clasped behind their backs respectfully.

"Indeed I did. You mentioned when you both came aboard last night that you had run into a few pirates ashore. Share with us what you encountered." Jim said, all business. He leaned against the helm as he waited for one of them to reply. In all honesty, he was glad for the distraction, thoughts of love, requited or not, where too troubling for him right now.

"After we swept the streets, and found no sign of Miss Izzy's attacker, we spent a while in a few taverns, makin' enquires if you will." It was Petr who spoke, which surprised Jim. He usually liked to keep quiet and hide his strong accent. "In one tavern, we ran into a man, wearing a silver coin round his neck, like you said Silver's men wore. So we stopped and chatted for a while, making sure to let him know we had a cargo hold full of Raydon, and that we was heading back to Montressor."

Jim grinned. That was the best news he'd heard in days. "Excellent! Now we shall definitely know to expect them. Tomas, Petr, I want you to spread it around the men to keep alert. I'll distribute the weapons around tonight at supper. We must be on our guard. I do not want those pirates sneaking up on us."

They pair nodded. "Of course, Captain!"

Petr turned and left, moving with determination but Tomas stayed behind, looking like he had a question. When he didn't ask anything Jim simply raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I've had a few of the boys ask me, Captain, to ask you, well... They wanted to know that Miss Izzy was alright?"

Jim chuckled, again astounded at the concern his crew felt for one woman, one who could hardly be called endearing. "She's fine, Tomas. In fact she's up on deck right now, helping Jocelyn with her chores."

"That's good to hear, Captain." Tomas gave his fair well with a brief nod and was gone.

"So now Silver knows we're here..." Flute said. "We must wait for him then. Do you know when he will most likely strike?"

"I shall talk with Izzy about it tonight. Get her opinion of the matter." Jim replied, his eyes inexorably drawn back to the woman sitting on the foredeck. She now had a few crewmen around her, Tomas included, all who were listening raptly to her story.

"I most certainly hope so, Jim." Flute said, his jovial tone gone. "I do not understand your obsession with Silver, but I will condone it. You _will_ be prepared for him. I will not lose my fortune to this."

"Of course not, old friend. I would never let it happen."

Flute seemed mollified. He readjusted his glasses and grinned. "Good to hear. Now I'm going to go spend some time with your lady, Jim. She is most entertaining."

Jim only nodded. For now he was glad to keep his distance from Izzy. He needed to straighten out his thoughts and feelings before he could face her.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

The fire had burned low in the hearth, casting the stateroom in a warm glow that Izzy loved. She eyed Jim over the rim of her wine glass, waiting for him to say something. They had taken a private dinner here in his rooms –at his insistence- and Izzy was beginning to wonder at his motives. He hadn't been overly romantic as she had expected, if fact he'd been rather withdrawn, and Izzy's curiosity was piqued. Their dinner plates were set to one side, to be collected by Jocelyn when she did her night rounds. Jim glanced at her and glanced away, taking a generous sip of his wine. Izzy struggled to keep the amusement from her face. Now Jim was all silence and nerves. Part of her missed the easy conversation that they had had this morning, lying in each other's arms; the other half enjoyed knowing she was making him nervous.

"I wanted to talk business tonight, Izzy. I hope that's alright with you?"

Izzy simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"My men encountered a member of Long John Silver's crew yesterday when they were looking for your attacker. Petr assures me they made the man well aware of our cargo. Now that I'm sure we have Silver's attention I want to be sure that we're not walking into a slaughter. That's where you come in."

"Naturally." Izzy replied. All the love games and quiet speculation where set aside as Izzy's mind turned to business. "You want me to tell you how to beat them?"

"That too. But for now I want you to tell me when they'll attack, and how. I want to be ready for them." Jim stood up and walked to his study, returning with and interstellar map firmly in hand. He laid the map out on the table between them, placing his goblet on one curled corner to hold it now. Izzy placed hers on the opposite corner, securing the map flat. The map was of the Fool's Run, the same map Jim had had out during their last business chat. It even had the dagger hole in it that she'd put there last time.

Jim traced his finger along the Run from Talvan to Montressor, his face thoughtful. "I don't want this to turn into a slaughter, Izzy. I will not lose any of my crew to this endeavour."

Izzy was surprised by the iron resolve in his voice. It was a glimpse of the solid core within Jim Hawkins. It made her want to kiss him.

"Tell me what you would do. If you where the pirate and I your prey. Where would you hide? How would you hunt me?" Jim asked, his eyes locked on her face. There was something behind his eyes that Izzy couldn't read. She tried to ignore it and focused on the map, examining every detail.

Hunting merchant ships was something she had done a hundred times over. It was in her nature now. Her life of piracy had made her hunter. She smiled slightly, Jim's words where quite apt. This was a hunt. The question was, who was doing the hunting?

"If I were taking a merchant ship," Izzy said, tapping her fingers along the map, "I'd be hiding somewhere along the route, near midway, somewhere protected, with an easy escape route. I'd hide on the dark side of an asteroid or planet and wait for the ship to fly into the shadows. Once it's in there the Raydon power is down, and the ship's running on her reserves. I'd wait; I'd follow her until she's got no hope of turning around. Then I'd strike, from behind or the side, using the shadow to my advantage. I'd have men ready, give them objectives. Secure the captain, the helm, the main battery. Immobilise her quickly, before the crew have got time to put up a resistance..."

Jim's face seemed to drain of colour as he listened. Izzy wasn't surprised. It was a fail-proof plan- her plan- and it had served her well in the past. As a captain of a merchant vessel he could see her plan from the other side, and no doubt its perfection worried him. In the event of such an attack there would be little to no warning, no time to react and no escape.

"Thank you for sharing that, Izzy. It has certainly given me something to think about." He ran a hand over his face and stared at the map before them, looking older already.

Izzy dropped her eyes, feeling almost guilty for causing him added stress. To distract herself she focused on the map, looking for a good ambush point. A number leapt out at her right away, but there was only one that was perfect.

"Here," she said, pointing to a reasonably sized moon that orbited a dead planet. It was in the perfect spot. Its orbit put the moon parallel to the spacing lanes during the good season, and had it sheltered on the other side of the planet when the seasonal solar storms hit and made to Fool's Run too dangerous to attempt. It wasn't far off the storm season, a few more weeks and they'd be flying into hell. Jim was certainly cutting this voyage fine.

"I'd put all my gold on it, Jim. They're hiding on that moon. Silver must have some kind of camp set up, that's why they're so effective. They're _living _on the Fool's Run."

He shook his head and poured himself a generous glass of wine; he offered her the bottle and Izzy held out her glass for him to fill as well.

"The cheeky bastards." Jim said between sips. "I should have expected something like this from Silver. The attacks on the other ships were too close together for the same ship to be going to port and back."

"Post a double watch, around the clock, as we're passing by that moon. We can let them get the jump on us, Hawkins."

Jim gave a weary sigh and pulled her against his chest with his free arm, surprising Izzy enough that she didn't fight back. She was small enough that her head tucked neatly under his chin. She could appreciate –if not totally understand- his need for comfort. They were facing dangerous odds, going head to head with a crew of hardened pirates. Izzy had been in stickier situations, but then she had only had herself to worry about, and she had never cared about a crew as much as Jim cared for this one. She was worried about Jocelyn and Murphy and Flute. She didn't want any of them to get hurt in this fool's run.

"Why, Jim?" She thought aloud. "Why go to such risks to find Silver? Couldn't you have gotten a message to him? Arranged a meeting somehow..."

"Don't you think I've tried? I spent years going through every source I could think of. Nothing worked. He never replied. So I thought I'd go and find him."

She chuckled. "Don't you think that's a little stalker-ish?"

Jim laughed and rested his cheek on her head. "Probably. But I think it's something I need to do. So I can get on with things I suppose. To be honest without Silver, without Treasure Planet and all of those events I wouldn't be who I am today. I think Silver saved me from turning into some lost cause. Maybe now that I can realise that I need to thank him."

"Fair enough." Izzy said, glad he could see her face. If Jim was being so honest, should she? It couldn't hurt to have someone like Jim to help her out, especially if he was on such good terms with Long John. Izzy took a moment to collect herself, to settle her expression. She didn't want Jim to see how much this meant to her. That was a weakness she wasn't going to share with anyone.

"I couldn't believe my luck that day you walked into the _Silver Dollar_, you were exactly what I was after. A ship braving the Fool's Run, even this late in the season. If we're being honest here Jim, then I've got to let you know, I've been looking for Silver too. I told you before that I've been looking for my father since my mother died, and after years of searching I found out that Silver was the captain of the pirate ship that attacked my father's vessel. Apparently he was taken prisoner and never seen again. So, obviously, I'd like to have a word or two with Long John Silver."

Jim stood back so he could look her in the face, even though his arm never left her waist. His blue eyes searched hers, and he seemed to find what he was looking for. He grinned. "I had my suspicions. I knew there had to be _something_ else motivating you to come on this trip. The gold I offered wouldn't have tempted any rational pirate."

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" Izzy asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I know you're crazy." Jim replied, calling her bluff. Izzy retaliated with giving him a light shove and breaking the embrace. Izzy grabbed her wine glass and went to stand beside the fire, grinning at Kemit and Morph as they greeted her with purrs and chirps. The pets had lain there silently the whole dinner, curled up together. Kemit was getting bigger by the day; soon he would be too big to sit on her shoulders comfortably. Morph seemed quite happy about the size difference, his feathery pillow was getting bigger and bigger.

"I should probably be getting back." Izzy said, draining her wineglass.

Jim closed the distance between them in a few quick strides, snatching her hand. "No, stay with me again tonight... please."

"Jim... Please don't. We shouldn't start this." Izzy said, her voice close to pleading.

"You already started this, Izzy. I'm not going to just let this go."

"Why not, Jim? Why make things difficult?"

"Why?" He threw his hands up in exasperation, then cupped her face so he could look at her properly, and so that she would look at him. "Because. I've never met a woman like you, Izzy. And now that I've met you, I don't want anyone else..."

"Jim, please-"

"No, Izzy, hear me out. After this, after we talk to Silver; we'll find your father. I'll help you. Hell, I'll shake the guy's hand. I'll thank him for helping bring such an amazing creature into the galaxy. Then I'll hit the bastard for abandoning something so precious."

Two things crossed Izzy's mind at that point, and they where things she had long thought herself incapable of. The first was that there was nothing –witty or otherwise- that she could say to Jim. The second was that there was no one she wanted to let herself love more than the man standing before her. But deep down, the little girl that had been so hurt by the ones she loved, refused to let her. Izzy had long ago accepted the fact that maybe she was permanently broken, forbidden to let herself love by fear. She refused to be her mother. She refused to be ruled by love.

She looked into Jim's blue eyes, looking for something there that could help her overcome this want to surrender. They were strong and trustworthy eyes, ones that she could depend on. His gaze softened, his lip curling to the slightest of smiles as he accepted her silent searching, and the look made her heart skip a beat. His gaze was one of such conflicting emotions; tenderness, desire, respect, concern...

"Okay," She said, her shoulders slumping as if she had fought some exhaustive battle with herself. "I'll stay."

Jim wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, saying nothing. Izzy hugged him back, mentally berating herself for being so weak. To engage in such an affair with an Academy graduate wasn't good, for her reputation or for his.

"Eh," She mumbled against his chest, her face pressed into the soft fabric of his jacket. "If I'm going to stay tonight then I'm going to need more wine..."

He chuckled. "Am I such bad company you need to be drunk to put up with me?"

"You have no idea. Go and pour me a drink." She gave him a push to get him going and dropped down on the rug next to Kemit and Morph. Kemit purred and slithered into her lap, nudging his head against her hand demanding a pat. Jim returned quickly with the wine and handed the glasses to her as he sat down beside her. He leaned back against the chaise and took his glass from her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his side.

Izzy rolled her eyes at him. "Do you have to be so touchy-feely?"

He growled in frustration. "Do you have to constantly criticize? Can't you just let things happen, and be happy that they do?"

"No," She said quietly, "I can't."

His frustration gave way to sadness. "Then I feel sorry for you."

She was on her feet faster that she thought herself possible of, hurt and shame curling nasty hot fingers in her insides. Izzy pointed her finger at Jim for lack of a better weapon, how she wished for her pistol. He looked up at her, shock plain on his face.

"Don't you dare say that, Jim Hawkins. I don't want your goddamned pity!" He opened his mouth to say something but Izzy cut him off. "It's taken me a long time to get where I am, and I think I turned out alright, considering I raised myself. Yes, I have walls and I have boundaries. It took me a long time to put them up, so don't accept them to just disappear because they don't suit your intentions."

"Izzy I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Hawkins!" Izzy yelled. She set her glass down on the table and grabbed her coat from over the back of her chair, shrugging it back on with sharp, angry movements. Kemit chirped worriedly and hurried over to her, Izzy scooping up the reptile without thinking. Her cheeks were burning and it was hard to breathe, she couldn't remember feeling like this. Her hands shook as she settled Kemit on her shoulders.

"This was a mistake. I should have never let things get this far..."

She turned on her heel and was out of the door before Jim could say anything. She didn't want to hear any of it. His words had clouded her judgement before, made her soft and vulnerable. She wasn't going to let him do it again. The night air was cool on her cheeks as she closed the door behind her, hurrying past the huddled crewmembers towards the stairs. There was moisture on her face, and Izzy reached up to brush it away, wiping her face viciously. She was crying.

"Oh, bloody hell."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N: A nice big chapter for your patience! Hope you like it. I couldn't let Jim and Izzy get too comfortable with each other, after all, where is the fun in that? Next chapter the fun begins, and Long John makes his debut. I am open to suggestions guys, if there is anything you'd like to see let me know, I'll see what I can do ;) Review for me, you know I love to hear from you! **

**xoxo**


	11. Raw

A Fool's Run Pt 11: Raw

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

"_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call _

_Look love_  
_They've given up believing_  
_They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

_But don't you believe them_  
_Don't you drink their poison too_  
_These are the scars that words have carved_  
_On me_

_Hey love_  
_That's the name we've long held back_  
_From the core of truth_

_So don't turn away now_  
_I am turning in revolution_  
_These are the scars that silence carved_  
_On me_

_This the same place_  
_No, not the same place_  
_This is the same place, love_  
_No, not the same place we've been before_

_Hey, love_  
_I am a constant satellite_  
_Of your blazing sun_  
_My love_  
_I obey your law of gravity_  
_This is the fate you've carved on me_  
_The law of gravity_  
_This is the fate you've carved on me."_

"_Gravity" by Vienna Teng_

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

Long John Silver was one of the most recognisable pirates in the galaxy; he was now also one of the richest. The Fool's Run had been kind to him over the past year. Before him was a fortune that would have brought Flint to his knees. It was not one of gold and jewels, as the famous captain preferred, but one of raydon and light iron; they where the two most highly sought resources in the galaxy, closely followed by Acturian solar crystals, which he also had a substantial collection of. Treasure Planet had taught him many things, one of the most important lessons being that treasure – gold bullion and jewels- were impractical and useless. What was the point of amassing such fortune if you could not enjoy the luxury of it? If you could not live your life, too concerned by protecting your gold from thieves?

Flint liked his practical fortune, it was one that could be leaked back into the galactic market in small amounts, at high profit, and arouse little suspicion. It was perfect.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Gabriel?"

The younger crewman came to stand beside him, his eyes on the goods rather than Silver. He was a promising sailor, just a few years older than Jim, and Silver thought of him as a confidant. He reminded Silver of Jim in so many ways, it was one of the reasons he regarded him so highly. With pitch black hair and eyes the slate grey of a Montressor storm, he was an attractive man. Silver had watched him charm many young ladies into his bed. He was also very good at getting his way. That was one of the things Silver didn't like. Gabriel did not like to lose. He was harsh to those who bested him. It was a dangerous quality to have in a shipman.

"I've been speaking to Harnam since he returned from the Haldor spaceport on Talvan. He tells me he ran into a few of your friend Hawkins' men in a pub. Apparently they were quite eager to let him know they had a cargo hold full of raydon and were heading back onto the Fool's Run shortly, before the storms hit."

"A full hold ye say?"

"Indeed, Captain. But there is something more interesting. It seems Hawkins has a lady aboard his vessel, a lady by the name of Izzy. It also seems that the Prince Haskirr has a bounty on the head of a young female adventurer named Izzy, last seen travelling with one Jim Hawkins."

"A bounty... How much does he want for her?"

Gabriel's voice grew excited. "_Twenty_ _thousand_ coins! Think about it, Captain! That's a whole cargo load of raydon, right there, just for one woman. The Prince must _really _want her."

"And I take it ye want to hand the young lady over to the lustful Prince?" Silver replied, his bionic eye narrowing sharply. He did not like slavery. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, I don't know about you Captain... but it sounds like easy money to me..." Gabriel was being cautious, keeping his eyes down.

"No." Silver said after a moment, shaking his head firmly. "I willna be party to slavery. Tis an evil thing... to take away the freedom of another."

Gabriel was frustrated and opened his mouth to argue, but Silver cut him off with the wave of his mechanical hand. "No, Gabriel. I will near no arguments. Now, go and make sure those useless lumps out there are ready for one last run before the storms hit."

"As you wish, Captain." Gabriel said stiffly, leaving in an undignified huff.

Silver sighed and massaged his temples. He was getting too old for this... constant game. He was sick and tired of forever keeping men in line and their minds on what he needed. He was tired of waiting for the dagger in his back. Just one more ship, one more cargo hold and he'd have enough to keep everyone happy and set himself up for the rest of his life. Pity, and a true pity it was, that Hawkins had so expertly manoeuvred himself into the crosshairs. Silver had hoped that Jim would go on to great things and leave him in the past, where he belonged. But it seemed it was not to be so. It seemed Silver was to face the past, whether he liked it or not.

"So be it, Jim. So be it."

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

The light of the Etherium was something Izzy missed desperately whenever she stayed ashore. Its soft, iridescent light was the light she lived by, not the sharp caustic halogens found in the houses and shops of all modern buildings. Now, thankfully, she was bathed in it. She lay on the deck of the _Sarah_, the vessel moving and thrumming beneath her like a living, breathing creature. Her head was cushioned in Jocelyn's lap, the young girl combing her fingers through Izzy's long silky hair, singing a song. Izzy kept her eyes shut, not really wanting to look around. Even with her eyes closed she could perfectly sense her surroundings. Murphy sat on her left, beside his daughter, working silently on a wood carving with his favourite knife. To her right sat Tomas, reading a book. The sound of the knife on wood and the turning pages and Jocelyn's sweet voice put Izzy at ease in a way she could not explain.

It had been eight days since she had stormed out of Jim's cabin, crying of all things. When she had returned to her room a mightily surprised Jocelyn had simply hugged her, and then left to the galley, returning with a tray of tea and two small chocolate bars. Izzy had really loved Jocelyn at that moment. The girl had known what she needed, even when Izzy herself hadn't. Izzy didn't know what to say, so she had thanked Jocelyn, it was a poor response, but it was all she could manage at the time.

"Don't apologise," Jocelyn had replied, handing Izzy her teacup. "We're sisters. This is what sisters do for each other."

Since then the two of them had rarely spent time apart, even Murphy had been spending more time with them. Izzy decided she didn't want to know their motives, for if they were subversive, well, that was a blow she wasn't ready to deal with. And Tomas, now his motives Izzy wondered at. The crewman had silently decided he was her protector, or something similar. It was laughable, really. What could he protect her from? Her! The most capable and certainly one of the most dangerous women in the galaxy. Izzy wondered if he hoped to fill Jim's place in her life –not that he had a place, certainly not!- or if he simply hoped to woo her now that she had so obviously distanced herself from the captain. Either way, he had not shown his hand, and Izzy would not act until she knew his intentions. For now she tolerated his company, having the crewman around seemed to keep Jim away.

Izzy had not spoken to Jim since that night. He had tried on numerous occasions to get her alone, but mercifully, she had either seen him coming or had someone she trusted with her at the time. On the fourth morning she had woken to find Morph floating above her head, his expression heartbreaking and a letter in his mouth. Izzy had petted the blob and accepted the letter. She had not read it, nor even glanced at it. She had tucked the letter under her pillow, wax seal unbroken, waiting for a time when she was feeling a little more graceful towards Jim Hawkins.

"Do ye think there will be bad fighting when the pirates reach us, Izzy?" Jocelyn asked, breaking the reveries of her companions. This was something that had been troubling her for days, and she desperately needed to have her fears assuaged.

"I cannot say for sure, sweetheart. It all depends on how Captain Hawkins handles the affair." Izzy replied, her eyes remaining firmly closed, amazed at how easily the endearment slipped off her tongue.

"Will Captain Jim be speaking with the pirate captain?" Jocelyn asked, leaning over Izzy till her blonde hair tickled the pirate's face. Izzy chuckled and brushed away the golden strands, finally opening her eyes and silently mourning the loss of the peace. Fighting and combat was something she did not think about overmuch, apart from the initial planning, Izzy left most up to her skill, experience and luck.

"He will be, and so will I. Hopefully we can come to some kind of an arrangement that will please both parties."

"Ye be very diplomatic, Izzy." Murphy said, "And that worries me."

Izzy could only shrug.

"What happens if it does come to fighting? Will ye fight, Izzy?" Jocelyn asked, her voice rising with fear.

Izzy grinned wolfishly. "Oh be sure of it, Jo. It's been too long since my last fight."

That, it seemed, was the wrong answer. Jocelyn paled considerably and her blue eyes glazed with tears. "Oh, Izzy, no!" the girl cried, "what if ye be hurt?"

Tomas guffawed. "I wouldn't like to meet the person who could hurt our Miss Izzy; they would be fearsome indeed!"

'_Our Miss Izzy' _Indeed? Izzy raised an eyebrow at the crewman and he dropped his eyes hastily. She was about to question the man when a thought occurred to her.

"What about you, Jo? Has anyone ever taught you to defend yourself?"

Jocelyn shook her head, and Murphy's face creased in worry. "I had neglected that part of her education, Izzy. Forgive me, but I had hoped that she would never have need to."

"Don't apologise to me, Murphy. After all, it is something that can be easily remedied. I will teach you, Jo. Let me fetch my things and I'll teach you to fight so well that men will think you're the goddess Einara herself!"

Izzy jumped to her feet and rushed off to her room, returning with her arms full of her assorted weaponry and Kemit trailing behind her, squawking excitedly. She carried her cutlass loosely in one hand, the bronze-enamel basket hilt glinting in the light and in the other arm was a rolled up well worn leather satchel. Grinning like a fiend she delicately passed her blade to Murphy, who accepted it reverently, and knelt down beside Jocelyn unrolling the satchel. Inside were a plethora of daggers, ranging in size and shape and deadliness. Tomas, a competent swordsman, gave a little '_ooh'_ as he eyed the collection.

"Now, Jo. The first thing you have to learn when it comes to fighting is that you are a woman. It is something you must never forget."

Jocelyn's pale eyebrows rose with surprise, along with those of her companions, but Izzy continued without noticing.

"Men are stronger than us, as a rule. Never think you could beat one in a fair fight. So don't fight fair. Fight smart." She grinned dangerously and tapped her temple. "Never let them get you in a corner and never let them get too close. The key to fighting is to never be where they strike, and that's a lot harder than it sounds. Let me show you what I mean..."

Izzy stood up, extricating her cutlass from Murphy's care and motioned to Tomas. "Fight me."

The man blanched. "I could never raise a hand to a woman!" He replied.

Izzy's eyes narrowed. "This is for Jocelyn's own good. Now stand up and fight me or I will make you."

Tomas paled further but shook his head determinedly. Izzy snarled and whipped out with her cutlass, the flat of the blade slapping across the crewman's cheek with a noise that made everyone within twenty paces wince. The sailor yowled with pain and surprise, jumping to his feet and yanking his sword from its sheath as fast as he could.

"If you can make them angry, then all the better." Izzy said to Jocelyn conversationally, "Anger blurs the mind and makes it harder for your opponent to make a rational decision."

Tomas lunged at her then, riding on a wave of anger and embarrassment. Izzy dodged the lunge fluidly; it looked as if she had no spine. Crewmen began to gather around the two in a circle, and even more hovered above in the rigging yelling advice to Tomas and placing bets on the outcome. Jim and Flute rushed up from below deck, wondering and the sudden noise. They shouldered their way through the crowd until they were next to Jocelyn and Murphy. Jocelyn was wide-eyed with wonder as she watched Izzy move, her eyes taking in every doge and manoeuvre.

Tomas roared and brought his sword down in an overhead sweep, Izzy deftly ducked underneath the blade and around her opponent, taking out his right knee from under him with a swift kick. Not once had she raised her blade. Kemit began to squeak and mewl Izzy's name, terrified that his mother was in danger. Jocelyn gathered the reptile against her chest and stroked his feathers reassuringly.

"The woman fights like a demon!" one man cried and his fellow sailors cheered and murmured as more coin exchanged hands. Izzy was now circling Tomas –who was down on one knee and panting heavily- like a predator toying with her prey.

"Finish him off!" someone in the crowd yelled and Izzy raised her head in surprise. It looked as if she had only noticed the crowd around her.

"This is not the Grand Area!" She replied and with a smile, helped Tomas to his feet. "Thank you for the fight. I hope that opened your eyes, Jocelyn?"

"Oh aye." Said the cabin girl.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

It was late in the night when Jim stepped out onto the deck of the _Sarah_. Space was calm tonight. There were no asteroids or supernovas or pirates –as far as he could tell. There were members of the crew setup on the quarterdeck playing cards and dice. Jim raised a hand when they hailed him, but politely refused their offer to join in the games. They were all heavily armed despite their high spirits. They were the lookouts, and they would be relieved in an hour or so. Jim had needed time to think and a late night stroll along the deck of his ship always helped him clear his head. He wandered towards the bow, his eyes turned to space and unseeing as he waded through the emotional war in his head.

Jim had spent the afternoon watching Izzy teach Jocelyn. He had watched as one of the crowd and from back on the quarterdeck. It had mesmerized him, watching Izzy flow like water around her opponents, her beautiful face bright with excitement and concentration. He loved to watch her, revelled in her beauty and felt overwhelmingly jealous when his crewmen received her laughter and regard where he did not. The feelings where tearing him up. He had been patient and kind and he had tried so damn _hard_ to win Izzy's heart. There was a time when he thought he had succeeded, but that had all come crashing down around him, and Jim was unwilling to shoulder all the blame. He'd done enough of that already.

He was so tired of fighting an uphill battle with Izzy. It was like playing a game, one where she made up the rules as she went along.

Jim tried to temper his anger as he felt it raise its head. Izzy had had a life he could scarcely fathom. How could such a young girl grow up among pirates and not be affected? There were no doubt things she had seen and experienced –Jim didn't want to let his mind go too far down that track- had made her wary of men in general.

Most of all Jim was hurt that Izzy hadn't read his letter, and he was ashamed he hadn't understood her better before he put his foot in his mouth.

Jim had always found it easy to woo girls at the Academy. He'd always known what to say and what to do to make them love him. Well maybe this was karma. He chuckled to himself. Izzy was cosmic justice for all those broken hearts he'd left behind.

He paused in his musings to place his hand against the main mast, and examine the ship around him. The _Sarah_ was holding up well, considering all she'd been through, though there were still some scorch marks on her deck from the asteroid shower. He'd get those fixed once they made port at Montressor. He heard the sound of someone using a whetstone coming from the bow, and moved a little closer, using the intimate knowledge of his ship to avoid the squeaky boards.

He was not surprised –well, a little- to see Izzy spread out on the deck, her numerous weapons surrounding her in neat piles as she sharpened and cleaned all of them. Obviously he was not the only one that needed time to think.

Kemit was a feathery ball, barely visible curled up in Izzy's discarded jacket. She was wearing only a loose white blouse and grey trousers. Her hair was loose and curled on the deck around her. Jim marvelled at the sheer volume of it. One could make a rug from it if they were so inclined. He remembered how it had felt to play with her hair as they lay in bed together, and Jim found himself aching to reach out and run his fingers through the chocolate waves.

"Izzy." He called her name before he could stop himself. He winced as he saw her shoulders stiffen. She glanced at him over her shoulder and muttered darkly.

"You just don't give up do you?" she said bitterly. Jim noticed –and surprised he was!- that Izzy didn't really mean the venom she infused in her words. It was now or never, then.

He moved forward cautiously, trying to make it look casual, and passed Izzy to lean against the bow railing and stare out into space. As angry and hurt and confused as he was, Jim didn't want to ruin his chances with Izzy. He thought that made him a little pathetic, to keep coming back for more abuse and pain, but then there was always that little voice that would whisper in his head; _'You know she's worth it.'_

They stayed silent for quite some time. Jim simply enjoying the view and Izzy with her head bent silently over her work, studiously ignoring his presence. Underneath the silence Jim was thinking like crazy. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted back the easy companionship they had so briefly shared, but he didn't know how to initiate it. In the end he just decided to jump right in. After all, he had hardly anything left to lose when it came to Izzy's affections.

"You know..." He began quietly, "you remind me of my mother sometimes."

"Does your mother hate it when men _stalk_ her? Because if so then I can definitely see a resemblance." Izzy snapped, keeping her head bent.

"Oh... ouch." Jim said, deflated. "You sure know how to take the wind out of a man's sails."

"It's a gift."

Jim chuckled. "I should have known. You're one gifted woman."

She looked at him then, if only to determine the underlying meaning to his words. Her eyes where sharp and seemed to glitter as they reflected the starlight back at him. He held her gaze as she analysed him and eventually cracks in her stone demeanour began to show. The barest of smiles curved her lips and she looked away to hide it from him. As if sensing his 'mothers' emotions Kemit uncurled from his ball and chirped, skittering over the deck and flopping down in Jim's lap, butting his head against Jim's hand.

"Hawkins!" The little creature said in way of greeting.

"I see you taught him well..." Jim chuckled, stroking Kemit's feathers affectionately.

Izzy didn't laugh, she simply watched him, her eyes clouded thoughtfully. Her hands stilled in their work, and she took a deep as if preparing herself for something unpleasant. That didn't help Jim's confidence any.

"Why are you doing this, Jim? Why can't you just leave me be?" She asked eventually, and very seriously.

He wasn't going to insult her intelligence by acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. Instead he simply replied directly. "Because I can't..."

"Then I feel sorry for you." She said solemnly.

He winced. Nice... His own words come back to haunt him. He probably deserved it. But he could also fight fire with fire. "I don't want your pity, Izzy."

Her eyes widened and began to brighten with anger, her cheeks flushing as her rage woke up. He wasn't going to let her ague him into the ground again. Oh no sir, not this time.

"I want your love."

Izzy's mouth dropped open and all her building anger seemed to leave her in a rush. "You want w-what?"

"You heard me. I want your love. I want you. I want to be able to talk to you without wondering if you're going to try to kill me, I want to be able to touch you, laugh with you, call you mine." His words were coming out in a rush, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to keep going. "I want to wake up next to you every morning and I want to lie down next to you every night. I want everything you are, Izzy."

After several moments of wide-eyed shock she got up and began to pace, her movements jerky and distracted. Eventually Jim got tired of her silence.

"I know it sounds a little much... Like I want to own you, rather than be with you-"

"You can say that again!" She interrupted.

"-But you're like a drug, Izzy. I can't get enough of you, as much as I try to keep away. You think I like being this way? So pitiful? Crawling back to you each chance I can get?!" He almost yelled, rising to his feet as all his repressed feelings finally broke free.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" She hissed.

"No, I'm not saying that. I just want you to understand what I feel. Since we've met you acted like this attraction was one-sided. But it's not. I know you feel it too."

She looked at him with sad eyes. He wasn't sure who that sadness was directed at or where it had come from. "Attraction is simple, Jim. Just like sex. They're just things, reactions. But love... love is so much more complicated. It's like handing a piece of your soul over to someone, and hoping –trusting- that they'll look after it."

Jim was amazed; amazed that Izzy could be so beautifully eloquent and that she was being so open with him. He could see pain in her eyes, it was an old pain, but still very raw. That was a good way to describe it, _raw_... She looked raw all over. Like all her layers had been peeled away. For the first time Jim saw Izzy as Izzy saw herself. As she truly was.

"I would cherish you, Izzy. I would love you and never do anything to hurt you. You know this!" He said, catching her face in both hands. She was so beautiful. His heart skipped a beat to as he touched her again.

"It's not that..." she whispered.

"What then?" He said, his face imploring her to answer. She had not been this honest with him in such a long time. Jim didn't want it to end but he had to find out why he wasn't good enough to love her. "Is there someone else?"

"I just... I can't give you want you want, Jim. I can't give you a part of my soul. That would be too much. I-I need to keep the little that is left for myself." She looked exhausted by the weight of the pain she carried; Jim pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her hair, unable to bear the look in her eyes. She remained still, like a statue in his arms.

"Whoever he was, Izzy... Whatever he did to you," He shuddered as he said those words, "It doesn't define you. Don't let him have a hold over any longer than he did."

The look on her face said that whatever had happened to her was not something you recovered from quickly. He wished he had never looked.

"Who was he?! I'll kill him." Jim had never been more ready to kill someone in his life. His want to end her pain was an almost physical ache within him. He was continually amazed at the depth of emotions she awakened in him. He had never felt these feelings so passionately.

"No!" She finally spoke. Pain, anger and hate for this mystery man twisted her face into a vicious mask. When she spoke her voice was strong, powerful, vehement. "That is for _me_ to do. That particular revenge is mine to take and one I intent to savour. Until then I can never be what you want me to be. Accept it Jim, and move on. There are better women in the galaxy than me, and they are far more deserving of your love." She said solemnly and broke away from him, gathering her things as he struggled to put his feeling into words.

"I don't want to love anyone else, Izzy. You're the only one for me."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Jim. But you can't have me." And she turned and walked away.

…o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o…

**A/N: Well there you go. A little bit more of Izzy is revealed. I felt it was time Jim got his emotions out, and that i fleshed out why he kept putting up with Izzy's crap. Reading the older chapters he seemed far to sweet and accomodating to her 'issues' :D Anyways, Silver only had a little role in this chapter, but he'll be back in force in chap 12. And as for the song, you should all have a listen. I think the music itself describes how the characters are feeling, but the lyrics say it all: Izzy's scars and Jim's feeling of feeling inexorably drawn to her. Let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all. Make my day!! **

**xoxo**


End file.
